<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Oath: Sealed Heart by byakurendawn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464464">The Oath: Sealed Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/byakurendawn/pseuds/byakurendawn'>byakurendawn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Animal Ears, Animal Instincts, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Bottom Trafalgar D. Water Law, Childhood Trauma, Hybrids, Idiots in Love, Illustrations, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Monkey D. Luffy Being An Idiot, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Soul Bond, Soul Selling, Soulmates, Top Monkey D. Luffy, Trafalgar D. Water Law Needs a Hug, Tsundere Trafalgar D. Water Law, animal/human hybrids, emotional color eyes changed law, emotionel ears law, law is a snow leopard, law is so cute, purr law, sensitive ears law, species extinction snow leopard, tenryuubito no animal ears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:34:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/byakurendawn/pseuds/byakurendawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, le dernier léopard des neiges de North Blue, Trafalgar D.Water Law, n'as vécue que pour une seule chose : Survivre ! </p><p>Traqué non seulement par le gouvernement mondiale mais aussi par les trafiquants d'hybrides rares, il n'a eu d'autre choix que de se lier à un Maitre, dans l'espoir de survivre et d'échapper a ses ennemis.</p><p>13 ans plus tard, désireux de se libérer de l'emprise de son maitre, le Chirurgien de la mort, revint dans le nouveau monde, avec son propre équipages de pirates , les pirates du Hearts et s'entoure d'alliés puissants dont il pourrais se servir pour parvenirs à ses fins : Retrouver sa liberté et assouvir sa vengeance envers son ancien maitre.</p><p>Mais, ses plans seront mit à mal quand son allié, le célèbre pirate au chapeau de paille Monkey D. Luffy lui annonceras sans crier gare " Traffy, je t'aime, prêtons "Serment", toi et moi."</p><p>Seulement, il est impossible pour un hybride qui à déjà prêter Serment, de lier son cœur à un autre, tant que le bénéficiaire du premier Serment est toujours en vie ou ne brise de lui même le lien.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Nami/Nico Robin, Roronoa Zoro &amp; Vinsmoke Sanji, trafalgar d.water law/other(s) mention</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tempête et Mangroves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>coucou tout le monde ! merci d'être présent pour ma premières fic One Piece consacré a mon couple fétiche, LuLaw ! (ils ont volé mon cœur!) </p><p>Tout d'abords quelque précisions à apporter avant de commencer : </p><p>L'univers de mon histoire se déroules un peu comme dans celui de One Piece mais dans un univers alternatifs où, tout les êtres humains, sont des Hybrides. En gros ils possède des abribus d’animaux qui sont les oreilles et la queue pour la plupart mais également leurs aptitudes (comme la queue et les oreilles d'un chats ainsi que son aptitudes à voir dans le noir par exemple.) Les dragon celeste, aussi nommer tenryuubito dans la version original, de l'œuvre d'Eiichiro Oda, sont les seuls à avoir des trait purement humain, sans oreille ni queue, ce qui les démarques ainsi des hybrides. (la raison pour lequel ils se sentent d'autant plus supérieur à eux..)</p><p>Les races comme les Hommes-poisson ou les Mink sont différent des hybrides et sont considérée comme des races à part. Comme les Mink sont considérer comme purement animaux avec leurs apparence d'origine -d'où par exemple, Bepo, l'ours polaire Mink de l'équipage de Law- Bepo est ainsi donc toujours un vrai ours polaire et non un hybrides. Chopper est tout aussi considérer comme un vrai renne et non un hybride également. D'autres élément seront légèrement modifier un peu plus tard dans la fics mais je ne vais pas en dire plus a ce sujets.</p><p>Chaque chapitre sera composé de petites illustration de certain passage composant le chapitre, dessiner par moi même. En espèrant que cela vous plait toujours autans. </p><p>Sur ce, je vous souhaite a tous une très bonne lectures.^^</p><p>Quelques exemples d'Hybrides de l'équipage du Heart :</p><p>-Penguin est un Hybride Élan , il en a les oreilles, les bois et la queue d'un élan.</p><p>-Shachi  est un Hybride lapin des neiges . Il en a les oreilles et la queue. Il peut sauter aussi haut qu'un lapin et a une grande force dans les jambes.</p><p>-Trafalfar D.Water Law est un hybride Léopard des Neiges. Il en a les oreilles ainsi que la queue d'un léopard des neiges, tout comme les capacités de celui-ci. ( l'agilité, voire dans le noir, l'équilibre etc.)<br/>Bonne lecture ! enjoys !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Chapitre 1: Tempête et Mangroves</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Au milieu d'une tempête déchaînée, en pleine mer, un petit voilier tentait de se soustraire tant bien que mal aux vagues furieuses et bouillonnantes, qui cherchaient à l'engloutir lui, ainsi que tout ce qu'il contenait dans les profondeurs ténébreuses des flots. A l'intérieur, l'ombre d'un homme était dessiné dans l'obscurité de la tempête, qui fut brièvement éclairé par l'éclat des éclairs déchirant le ciel, l'espace de quelques secondes. L'homme tenait dans sa seule main libre le cordage du voile du bateau qui, menaçait de se déchirer à tout instant, s'il relâchait son intention ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Malgré les risques, il jetait quand même quelques regards inquiets vers son deuxième bras, ainsi que ce qu'il contenait, qu'il tenait serré fermement contre son cœur,</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Il s'agit en réalité de la petite silhouette d'un enfant, recroquevillé sur lui-même, tremblant, à la recherche d'une source de chaleur, malgré la chaude couverture qui enveloppait tout son petit corps frêle, tel un précieux cocon protecteur . De ce fait, il se blottit encore plus contre la poitrine chaude de l'adulte, sa respiration courte et visiblement, il était pris d'une forte fièvre due à son souffle court, les rougeurs sur ses joues pâles et les tremblements incessants de son petit corps frêle.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>L'homme serra les dents.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus l'enfant faiblissait dangereusement et sa vie était menacée.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>«Non… Hors de question! », Se dit-il. Il ne laissera pas une telle choisie arriver!</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>«- Tiens le coup petit ... Nous y sommes presque! Tu seras bientôt guérit, je te le promets! Je ne te laisserais pas mourir! … J'en fais le serment ...! »S'écria l'adulte à l'attention de l'enfant. En raison de sa condition affaiblie, l'enfant redresse son regard épuisé vers l'homme qui bravait cette terrible tempête, dans l'espoir de lui sauver la vie.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Il le gratifia d'un très faible hochement de tête avant de fermer les yeux. Il voulait parler, mais sa voix était enrouée et même s'il avait pu, sa condition était trop faible pour qu'il puisse articuler ne serais ce qu'un mot. Ses petites lèvres gercées et sèches ne pouvait que remuer. L'homme regarde les mouvements de lèvres du petit et… Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de celui-ci.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>«- Tu n'as pas besoin de me demander ça, petit. Bien sûr que je tiendrais parole! C'est pas mon genre de faire des promesses et de ne pas les tenir. »</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Un faible sourire s'esquissa sur le petit visage éreinté et il finit par sombrer doucement dans les bras de Morphée.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Boum! Boum! Boum!</em>
</p><p>Les bruits de tambourinage sur l'épaisse porte d'acier des appartements du capitaine du Hearts résonnèrent à travers toute la cabine. Les yeux épuisés de Trafalgar Law, le dit capitaine, s'ouvrirent doucement. Accompagné, au passage, d'une migraine insupportable.</p><p>Il ignore encore si cela est dû à son rêve ou alors aux tambourinements incessants contre la porte de sa cabine, comparables à des coups de marteau piqueur, certainement présente par l'insistant membre de son équipage venu pour le tiré de son sommeil,</p><p>- «Capitaine! Capitaine! Nous arrivons bientôt à la surface, nous sommes prêts à appareiller. Capitaine! »Fit instamment la voix de l'autre côté de la porte.</p><p>Ah ... ce timbre de voix aiguë et unique. Il ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un seul membre de son équipage et qu'il reconnaissait entre mille.</p><p>L'hybride se redressa de son lit et s'étire longuement, le dos et les reins cambré en arrières avec, les doigts plantés dans sa couche, comme le ferait un chat. Sa longue queue blanche tachetée suivait son mouvement de raideur, avant de se rasseoir sur sa couche, avec un long grognement endormi, les yeux à moitié ouvert.</p><p>Law jeta un bref coup d'œil en direction de la pendule jaune chromatique sur son bureau de travail. Celle-ci affichait l'heure de 8h30 du matin et une pile de livres et de papiers était posée juste à côté. Le jeune homme poussa un long soupir en frottant son cuir chevelu couleur plume de corbeau ébouriffé.</p><p>Il n'était pas très tôt, mais pas très tard non plus. Cependant, le jeune capitaine pirate avait travaillé jusqu'à très tard la veille, en vérifiant encore une fois l'itinéraire emprunté pour atteindre leur prochaine destination, mais aussi deux ou trois autres éléments plus ou moins importants pour eux, afin de pourvoir à tous les besoins de son l'équipage et de leur sous-marin. Après tout, la route qu'il désiraient emprunter pour continuer leur voyage sur Grand Line risquait d'être périlleuse, il était donc nécessaire de vérifier les stocks de matériaux et de vivres pour éviter de se retrouver dans une situation critique a peine débarqué dans le nouveau monde.</p><p>Résultat, le jeune homme n'avait pût se coucher qu'au petit matin. Malgré tout, certainement à cause du rêve qu'il venait de faire, il ne se sentait pas assez reposé et il sentait une certaine raideur dans sa nuque et certains de ses muscles.</p><p>Mais peu importe sa migraine ou sa fatigue, il avait dit à ses hommes de venir le réveiller quand ils arrivaient à leur destination. Et c'est visiblement ce que l'un d'entre eux faisait actuellement.</p><p>Les coups continuent de tambouriner contre la porte et le jeune capitaine pirate soupira.</p><p>- <strong><em>«Je ferais mieux d'aller ouvrir sinon il y a de fortes chances qu'il finisse par défoncer la porte, peu importe son blindage ...»</em> </strong>Pensa ainsi Trafalgar Law pour lui-même.</p><p>Le jeune capitaine pirate se leva de son lit et s'approcha de la porte de sa cabine qu'il ouvrit, devant le seul Ours polaire parlant de son équipage, qui avait encore le poing levé, prêt à donner un nouveau coup contre le battant en acier.</p><p>
  
</p><p>- «C'est bon Bepo, j'ai entendu, inutile de marteler ainsi cette pauvre porte, elle ne t'a rien fait que je sache. »Accentua Law sur un faux ton de réprimande, plus pour taquiner son Nakama plutôt qu'une réelle attention de réprimander.</p><p>- «AH! Je-je suis désolé Capitaine, toutes mes excuses…! Mais heu… Je… Penguin m'a envoyé te chercher. Nous sommes arrivés aux abords de l'Archipel de Sabaody. Euh, comme tu as dit que tu voulais qu'on te réveille si nous arrivions à destinations alors ... »Bafouille le pauvre ours polaire, confus de se faire réprimander par son supérieur.</p><p>Law avait un petit sourire compatissant avant de rassurer son vieil ami d'un petit gloussement.</p><p>- «Relaxe toi Bepo, je plaisante. C'est moi qui vous aie demander de venir me réveiller hier soir quand 
nous arriverons à Sabaody après tout. » Fit le pirate avec un sourire en coin.</p><p>Dès que Law eu rassuré son nakama, effet fut immédiat pour le grand ours blanc qui retrouva immédiatement le sourire, visiblement soulagé que son capitaine ne le réprimande pas. Bepo ne changeait pas, il sera toujours aussi sensible et susceptible.</p><p>- «C'est vrai?! Tu n'es pas fâché?!</p><p>-Contre toi…? Pas le moins du monde.</p><p>-Quel soulagement… !! J'ai eu peur pendant un moment! »Fit le pirate our avec un ton soulagé. Mais par la suite, son expression apaisée changea à nouveau pour cette fois, prendre celui de la confusion, voir un peu de l'embarras. «Heu… Capitaine…? Puis-je me permettre de te demander quelque chose? Ne te fâche pas, d'accord…?</p><p>-Qu'y a t-il encore? »Lui demande Law, ses oreilles sur sa tête qui se redressent d'attention face à la future demande de son nakama.</p><p>L'ours polaire parlant tapotait de ses pattes l'une contre l'autre, le regard un peu fuyant, n'osant regarder son capitaine dans ses yeux, comme s'il était dans une situation peu confortable ou que quelque chose le dérangeait. C'est lui ou son compagnon avait les pommettes un peu rosées d'embarras?</p><p>- «Heu… Tu vas te vêtir tout de suite ou plus tard? Non pas que ta tenue soit un souci mais, si tu comptes prendre le petit déjeuner avec nous… Ou peut-être préfères-tu le prendre dans ta cabine…?</p><p>Le jeune homme cligna des yeux et baissa brièvement son regard sur lui-même.</p><p>Ah oui, c'est vrai… Comme il avait fait chaud hier soir pendant la plongée de leur sous-marin dans les profondeurs, il avait ôté ses vêtements pour dormir et ne portait qu'un boxer jaune et noir avec une chemise blanche entrouverte. Bien qu'il s'en fichait un peu de sa tenue devant les autres vu qu'il connaissait ses nakamas depuis de nombreuses années après tout, il était vrai que pour la pudeur, il ferait mieux de se vêtir décemment.</p><p>«- Tu as bien fais de me parler de ça. Je vais prendre une douche et j'arrive. Dis aux autres qu'ils peuvent commencer à appareiller dans un coin tranquille, loin de l'attention des marines. Nous devons rester discrets pour ce que nous avons à faire.</p><p>-Compris! A vos ordres mon capitaine!</p><p>-Et surtout n'oublie pas, cette île, malgré sa beauté extérieure, a de sombres coutumes comme je vous en ai déjà fait part la veille. Surtout sur «tu sais quoi». Vous ne descendez pas à terre sans moi.</p><p>-A..Aucun problème! Mais capitaine, je m'inquiète plus pour toi tu sais… Après tout, dans un endroit comme celui-là, tu n'es pas vraiment ... enfin, tu vois, en sécurité. »S'inquiéta l'Ours blanc.</p><p>Law roula des yeux avant de balayer la remarque de son Nakama d'un revers de la main, comme si de rien n'était.</p><p>- «Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire pour moi. Je sais exactement ce qu'il faut faire et ne pas faire dans ce genre d'endroits et comment rester discret. Je peux aussi me défendre en cas d'accroches avec des têtes brûlées. Puis, si cela peut te rassurer, je ne serais pas seul. Toi, ainsi que Sachi et Penguin vous m'accompagnerez, je ne serais donc pas isolé.</p><p>-Heu… Entendu! Tu peux compter sur moi !! Je vais de ce pas transmettre à Penguin et les autres tes instructions! A tout à l'heure capitaine! »</p><p>L'ours polaire disparut rapidement en courant dans le couloir, rapide comme le vent, transmettre les dires de son capitaine aux autres membres de l'équipage. Law vit son ami disparaitre, avant de soupirer longuement en frottant sa sombre chevelure.</p><p>Mine de rien, Law pouvait remarquer que Bepo avait l'air tendu, très certainement à cause du fait qu'ils allaient amarrer dans un périmètre gardé par des Forces de la Marine, mais il y avait aussi de fortes chances qu'il y ait la présence d'autres pirates redoutables, aux primes assez élevées -pouvant dépasser plus de 100 millions de Berries-, sur les lieux.</p><p>L'hybride repoussa cette pensée dans un coin de sa tête. Quoiqu'il arrive, ils ne sont pas venus jusqu'à cet endroit pour se battre. Mais pour des raisons… plus subtiles et discrètes. De toute façon, l'île était un passage obligatoire s'il voulait accéder au Nouveau Monde. Il avait longuement réfléchi la veille au plan qu'il avait prévu pour la période où ils amarraient à l'Archipel Sabaody. Normalement, si tout se passait comme il était prévu à l'origine, ils devraient pouvoir reprendre la route sans encombres.</p><p>Sur ces pensées, Trafalgar retourna à l'intérieur de sa cabine et prit quelques vêtements dans son armoire. Et, au passage, une petite capsule d'aspirine pour faire passer sa migraine avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.</p><p>Depuis quelques mois déjà, le capitaine du Hearts, avait dû mal à passer une bonne nuit de sommeil mais, il avait l'impression que cela s'aggravait avec le temps. Bientôt, il risquait d'enchainer les nuits blanches, ce qui était plutôt mauvais pour lui. Il avait besoin de toutes ses idées claires s'il espérait continuer sa route et atteindre son but sain et sauf.</p><p>Peut-être devrait-il se résoudre à prendre des somnifères, même si l'idée ne lui plaisait guère, devoir avoir recours à un traitement médicamenteux pour espérer fermer l'œil le dérangeait fortement.</p><p>Une fois arrivé dans la salle de bain, il retira sa chemise froissée et trempé de sueur, et son regard gris terne se porta sur le grand miroir mural de la taille d'une personne adulte accroché au mur. Il observa quelque secondes son image en silence avant de lever sa main vers le sommet de son crâne et d'effleurer l'un des appendices en fourrure tachetée qui se dressait au sommet de son crâne, du bout des doigts.</p><p>- «<em><strong>... Dans un endroit comme celui où je vais me rendre, il serait plus sage de les cacher ...</strong></em>» Se murmura-il pour lui-même, la mine assombrie. Bien qu'il avait pris l'habitude de les dissimuler avec les années, il ne s'y était jamais complètement fait, même si c'était un inconfort nécessaire, pour sa sécurité. Non, sa survie serait le terme le plus juste.</p><p>Après ces quelques secondes de réflexion, le Chirurgien relâcha son oreille sensible d'hybride avant d'ôter son sous-vêtement jaune qui rejoignit rapidement la chemise sur le sol. Il se glissa ensuite dans la cabine de douche qu'il referma derrière lui, pour quelques minutes de tranquillité et se rafraîchir en paix, avant de débarquer sur l'archipel de Sabaody avec son groupe d'escortes.</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Plus tard, Law, vêtu de son sweat à capuche jaune et noir arborant le Jolly Roger de l'équipage des Hearts sur sa poitrine, ainsi que de son habituel jean bleu tacheté comme un léopard et de son chapeau en fourrure blanc qui le démarquait, mit pieds à terre avec les hommes de confiance de son équipage, à savoir Bepo, Shachi et Penguin.</p><p>Ils sortirent du sous-marin et mirent pied-à-terre sur la fameuse Archipel Sabaody, qui n'était même pas une véritable île en soi, mais plutôt une forêt de Mangroves au milieu de l'océan, composé de 79 arbres distincts, donc chaque arbre marqué ou groupes d'arbres représentaient une zone bien précise géographiquement parlant de l'archipel. Formant plusieurs petits îlots reliés par une multitude de petits ponts entre les racines permettant de se déplacer sur la totalité de l'île.</p><p>«-Ouaah ... !! Comme c'est beau ici! J'ignorais qu'il existait un endroit comme pareil sur Grande Line! »S'exclamait d'admiration Penguin.</p><p>-Sans parler de l'ambiance très festive !! Il y a même une grande roue là-bas! J'ai presque envie de faire un tour!</p><p>-Moi aussi ! »S'exclama Bepo, très enthousiaste.</p><p>En revanche, Law n'était pas du même avis que ses hommes et les ramena assez vite sur terre.</p><p>«- Les gars, n'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure dans le sous-marin. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous amuser. »</p><p>Les compagnons de Law baissèrent tous la tête, les penauds et leur enthousiasme partit aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Ils étaient visiblement un peu déçus de ne pas pouvoir plus explorer les environs fabuleux que l'archipel aurait à leur offrir.</p><p>Law roula des yeux, même si d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à ses camarades d'être si enthousiastes à l'idée de faire un peu de tourisme dans un archipel aussi unique que Sabaody, et, dans un autre contexte, même lui aurait bien apprécié une petite balade en ces lieux qui avait l'air tout à fait reposant. Seulement voilà, chaque beau tableau ou paysage avait ses sombres secrets. Et le capitaine du Heart s'était bien renseigné sur la question.</p><p>Le paysage unique de Sabaody fascinait tous ceux qui venaient y mettre les pieds la première fois. Il était vrai que les gigantesques Mangroves, ces arbres géants flottant sur l'océan, aux troncs rayés de blanc et de bleu les faisant ressembler à des cannes à sucre géantes, ou bien ces immenses bulles de savon géantes et colorées poussant du sol en mousse , généré par la résine des arbres dépeignaient un paysage accueillant et apaisant. Sans parler de l'ambiance très festive que les différentes zones avaient à offrir, comme les centres commerciaux, le parc d'attraction ou encore les hôtels confortables et luxueux… Un endroit où il y faisait bon vivre pour tous les hybrides de toutes les espèces !</p><p>Cependant, si Law demandait à son équipage de rester discrets ici, c'était pour une bonne raison. Si Law avait pris un soin plus grand que d'habitude à cacher ses oreilles d'hybrides sous son épais chapeau en fourrure blanche tachetée, ce n'était pas pour rien. C'était parce que la zone vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient était très risquée. Surtout pour lui.</p><p>«Venez ici tous les trois, je vais vous refaire un récapitulatif de la zone avant que l'on continue. »</p><p>Ses hommes s'arrêtèrent et se rassemblèrent autour de leur capitaine comme celui-ci leur avait demandé. Alors qu'il cala son épée Nodashi Kikoku sur son épaule, Law sortit un plan de l'une de ses poches et le déplia avant de le poser sur le sol.</p><p>«- Bien. Avant tout choses, nous devons nous resituer. Je vais rapidement vous rappeler les zones où nous devons nous rendre ainsi que celles à éviter: Déjà, celles que vous pouvez visiter. La zone de Mangroves <strong>30 à 39</strong> et <strong>40 a 49</strong> sont des zones civiles, donc plutôt safe pour nous. Sabaody Park, C'est le fameux parc d'attractions avec des attractions faites à base de bulles générées par les Mangroves, comme la grande roue, faite à partir de bulles que tu as vus tout à l'heure Shashi. Ensuite la zone des groove<strong> 40 a 49</strong> est une zone touristique, remplie de boutiques de souvenirs, mais aussi d'autres commerces en tous genres. Nous pouvons donc également y circuler sans soucis. Malgré tout, on doit rester sur nos gardes… Par contre, les zones de Grove 60 a 79, ils doivent éviter à tout prix. Il s'agit d ' une zone sous la juridiction de la marine. Pour la zone 50 à 59, c'est une zone navale pour le revêtement des navires. Nous y passerons plus tard pour revêtir le sous-marin. »</p><p>Les membres de son équipe hochèrent la tête, ayant visiblement compris les instructions de leur supérieur.</p><p>«- Entendu ... Mais pour les zones<strong> 1 à 13</strong>, mon capitaine? »Demanda Penguin.</p><p>- Ça, c'est précisément là où nous devons nous rendre en priorité, car c'est là que se trouve notre objectif. Cependant, il s'agit aussi de la zone la plus dangereuse de l'archipel. La zone n'est régie par aucune loi. C'est là que les pirates et les chasseurs de primes sont les plus nombreux. Aucun membre de la Marine n'ose s'aventurer dans cette zone à moins de vouloir y laisser sa peau. Et en plus d'être la zone où le taux de criminalité est le plus haut de l'archipel,  de nombreux trafics douteux se déroulent dans l'ombre en tout impunité ...</p><p>L'hybride léopard des neiges se redresse sur ses jambes et replia sa carte en la rangeant dans sa poche avant de continuer.</p><p>«- C'est également la zone où il y a le plus grand trafic d'hybrides et d'esclaves de toute l'archipel ... et aussi où les classes d'hybrides y sont triées et jugées au niveau de leur rareté et demande, augmentant ainsi leurs valeurs marchandes qu'ils peuvent apporter en temps qu'esclaves lors de la vente aux enchères. Il n'est même d'ailleurs pas rare que des kidnappings aient lieu ici même pour le trafic d'humains Hybrides ou d'esclaves. »</p><p>A ces mots, les compagnons de Law frissonnèrent et commencèrent enfin à comprendre la raison pour laquelle Law était aussi insistant sur la prudence. Ils étaient actuellement exposés à encore plus de risques.</p><p>Pas seulement par rapport aux pirates rivaux ou par rapport aux Marines. Mais il y a aussi le problème des chasseurs de primes, après tout, la tête mise à prix de leur capitaine valait de l'or! Une prime de <strong>200 000 000 Berries</strong> après tout! De quoi attirer les chasseurs de primes les plus cupides et endurcis de la région, le même genre de personnes qui tueraient leur propre mère sans aucun remords s'ils souhaitent toucher une telle somme. Même si leurs capitaines n'avaient rien à craindre de ce côté-là avec ses pouvoirs du bistouri et son aptitude au combat sans égal qui lui avait value la réputation et le titre de Chirurgien de la Mort.</p><p>Mais ce qui était surtout le plus inquiétant, c'est le commerce de trafics humains et le marché noir de archipels qui semblaient proliférer ici, ce qui attirait les pires raclures humaines qui peuvent exister. C'était un sujet sensible pour Law et il préférerait autant que possible éviter d'être mêlé à ce genre d'affaires.</p><p>Law se retourna vers ses hommes.</p><p>«-Bien, maintenant que tout est clair, nous pouvons nous mettre en route.</p><p>-Sur… On va directement à la vente aux enchères?</p><p>-Non… On doit avant toute chose, passer voir quelqu'un que je connais. Je doute que l'on nous laisse entrer aussi facilement dans ce genre d'endroit sans laisser-passer. Heureusement, j'ai pu contacter une personne prête à nous aider à entrer dans la salle de ventes aux enchères sans encombre. Reste à savoir s'il tient ses engagements. »</p><p>Tous hochent la tête et suivirent ainsi leur capitaine, faisant route en direction du secteur <strong>1-13</strong>, là où se produit la zone des hors-la-lois. Direction la maison de la vente aux enchères d'esclaves.</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>Alors que les événements se déroulant sur Sabaody continuaient de suivre leurs cours, l'ombre d'un navire avec la tête d'un lion en figure de proue se dirigeait tout droit vers l'Archipel de Mangroves, et l'ombre du capitaine du navire était suspendue au mat, le sourire émerveillé tiré des oreilles et les yeux grands ouverts.</p><p>-Les gars !! Ile en vue !!! »S'écria la voix enjouée du capitaine des Mugiwara qu'on pouvait entendre des kilomètres à la ronde tellement celle-ci portait.</p><p>-Luffy! Ne t'agite pas ainsi! Tu vas tomber dans l'eau avant qu'on arrive sur la terre ferme! Hachi nous à bien dit de ne pas nous précipiter! »Réprimanda Nami la navigatrice du Sunny, ses poings posés sur ses hanches.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Le dit capitaine du Navire, Monkey D.Luffy, le célèbre pirate au Chapeau de paille dont la tête mise à prix vallait <strong>300 000 000 de</strong> Berries, ricanait dans sa barbe, tel un enfant enjouée et ne tenant absolument plus en place. Il était tellement enjoué à l'idée de visiter cette nouvelle ile avant de rejoindre le nouveau monde.</p><p>«- Chichichi! J'ai tellement hâte de voir les nouvelles aventures et rencontres qui nous attend !! Archipel Sabaody, nous voilà !! »Cria ainsi de toutes ses forces Luffy, s'adressant directement à l'archipel au loin, promesse de grandes aventures qui l'attendait lui ainsi que son équipage.</p><p>Mais surtout, des rencontres incroyable qui changeront à jamais sa vie.</p><p>Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>A suivre ..</strong> </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapitre 2 : L'envers du décors- les enchères humaines de Sabaody</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonjour tout le monde ! Je tient a vous remercier chaleureusement pour vos gentils retours et votre accueils positives pour ma fic   Voici, sans plus attendre, pour vous le chapitre 2 de The Oath : The Sealed Heart !</p><p>J'ai oublier de vous précisé la dernières fois concernant les différente utilisation des texte :</p><p>italique : pensé intérieur</p><p>italique gras : les flash back/pensée simple/pouvoir </p><p>normale : les dialogues et paragraphes.</p><p>normale gras : pour souligner une information importante ou indices.</p><p>c'est tout pour le moment je crois. n'hésitez surtout pas a me laisser un commentaire. Celà me fait toujours plaisir~ J'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours !</p><p>Enjoys !!</p><p>Quelques exemples d'Hybride de l'équipage des Mugiwara , (je me suis inspirée de l'interview officiel donner par Oda pour les définir) : </p><p>-Monkey D. Luffy  : hybride singe, de l'espèces des Ouistiti, il en a les oreilles et queue de singe (sans parler de l'agilité)</p><p>-Roronoa Zoro : hybride Tigre du bengal ,il en a les oreilles et la queue.(et bien sur, il en a également la férocité naturel~)</p><p>-Nami : hybride chat rousse européen  (les oreilles et la queue du chats ainsi que l’agilité et la sournoiserie~)</p><p>-Robin : hybride grue (elle a les ailes de la grue dans son dos et la queue plumeuse de celle cie. Les hybrides oiseau sont surtout différencier entre eux par leurs ailes, habilitée et plumages)</p><p>-Franky : hybride rhinocéros (étant un cyborg, il a pratiqué des modifications, comme, par exemple ses cornes sur le nez sont en acier. Tout comme ses oreilles et sa queue de rhinocéros.)</p><p>-Sanji : hybride bélier, il en a les oreilles, la queue ainsi que les cornes recourber d'un bélier.(même s'il préfère toujours utiliser ses pieds que sa tête -lol-)</p><p>-brook:  hybride cheval (il ne lui reste pas grand choses étant donné qu'il est un squelette , mais il garde toujours la queue et la vitesse de galop d'un équidé.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Chapitre 2 : L'envers du décors- les enchères humaines de Sabaody</strong> </span>
</p><p>Après avoir marché un long moment dans la zone des grooves se situant dans le secteur des <strong>1 à 13</strong>, Law et son équipe finirent par arriver devant une grande maison un peu à l'écart des habitations. Il y avait de la mousse présente sur certaines parties de la structure et les carreaux des fenêtres était tout aussi poussiéreux, il y en avait tellement qu'on ne pouvait point voir à l'intérieur de la demeure.</p><p>A premières vue, il semblait qu'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans les environs, et encore moins dans cette bicoque. Pourtant, une chose intriguait le groupe, c'était l'épaisse battant en acier renforcé qui servait d'unique porte à la demeure avec une ouverture au milieu, servant surement à observer ce qui se trouvait à l’extérieur.</p><p>-On y est. C'est ici que vit notre homme » Fit Law.</p><p>Bepo et les deux autres regardèrent autour d’eux avec confusion.</p><p>« - Mais… Vous êtes sur capitaine ? Je veux dire... on dirait que personne n’habite dans ce taudis. On s'est peut -être trompé ou alors on a dû louper un groove... Non ? »</p><p>Sans plus d'explications, Law s'approcha du battant et, il leva son point pour frapper deux ou trois coups assurés contre le battant. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et le judas s'ouvrit sur une paire d’yeux menaçants avec une voix rauque qui s’accordait bien avec le regard.</p><p>« - Qui vas là ? » Grognait le garde de porte.</p><p>« - Le messager de Poséidon ne souffle dans sa conque qu'une fois. » fit à la suite le jeune capitaine du Heart. </p><p>Un silence se fit et les compagnons de Law se regardèrent avec confusion. Quel est le rapport avec leurs identités et ce que leur capitaine venait de dire ? Cependant, l'équipage du Heart ne s’éternisa pas plus que ça en interrogatoires car le judas de la porte se referma puis de multiples sons de verrous qu'on déverrouillait se fit entendre. Enfin, la porte en acier s'ouvrit dans un lourd grincement.</p><p>Là, le gardien de porte, qui devait certainement mesurer un bon 2 mètres 10, un hybride de type taureau avec une longue cicatrice qui lui barrait la moitié du visage et un crâne dégarni au train dur avec un œil crevé leur fit face. Son apparence était aussi intimidante que sa voix et il portait une hache dans son dos. Ce qui fit déglutir les trois hommes de Law.</p><p>« - C'est bon, entre. Tayner Sly t'attend en bas, Chirurgien de la Mort. » Fit l'homme de sa même voix peu accueillante.</p><p>Law hocha la tête et il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule en direction de ses compagnons.</p><p>« - Vous trois, attendez-moi ici, j'en ai pas pour longtemps.</p><p>-Hein?! Mais Capitaine, ce serait pas plus prudent qu'on t'accompagne .. ?!" S'écria Bepo.</p><p>- C’est vrai, je le sens pas cet endroit !..." Répliqua Shachi.</p><p>- Faites ce que je vous dis vous trois. Ce ne sera pas long. . »</p><p>Ne pouvant argumenter un ordre de leur capitaine, les trois pirates durent s'y résoudre et finirent par attendre à l'extérieur. Trafalgar Law entra à l'intérieur de la demeure et l'homme referma la porte immédiatement derrière lui, ouvrant le chemin pour aller à la rencontre de son contact.</p><p>« - Suis moi, c'est par là. »</p><p>L'hybride Léopard des Neiges suivit donc son guide de fortune à l’intérieur de la maison qui, tout comme l’extérieur, était aussi moisi et insalubre. Cependant, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une trappe que l'armoire à glace ouvrit, et découvrit ainsi un escalier qui descendait en profondeur dans la terre, faiblement éclairé par des lampes à huile pour seules lumières pour éclairer le chemin.</p><p>-"Après toi, pirate. »</p><p>Law ne se laissa pas impressionner le moins du monde et descendit en premier l'escalier obscur puis l'homme le suivit en refermant la trappe derrière eux.</p><p>Ils prirent un certain temps pour descendre les marches mais, après quelques minutes ils atteignirent le font et ils y découvrirent une galerie souterraine, avec de nombreuses salles creusées dans les immenses Racines du Mangroves. Le garde de porte reprit son rôle de guide et il ouvrit la voie à l'invité de son chef.</p><p>Malgré son apparente impassibilité et froideur, Law avait senti les poils de sa queue de léopard des neiges s’hérisser d’effroi dans son dos. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Il n'avait pas encore rencontré son contact mais cet endroit lui donnait la nausée.</p><p>Il attrapa rapidement sa queue en arrière et la lissa d'un coup sec de la main, pour forcer les poils de sa fourrure à redevenir lisses, afin de ne pas montrer son trouble, surtout en territoire ''ennemi''. Les négociations avec le propriétaire des lieux sont la seule chose qui lui permettaient de demeurer en sécurité pour le moment.</p><p>Pendant que le jeune pirate suivait son guide, il jetait quelques regards autour de lui, surtout vers les fameuses salles souterraines. Cependant la plupart des battants était fermés mais, pour les quelques salles qu'il voyait entrouvertes, il venait presque à regretter sa curiosité de jeter son regard.</p><p>Dans certaines salles se trouvaient des truands qui étaient en train de jouer au bras de fer ou de boire des gros pichets d’hydromels avec des rires gras et bruyants, ou de se battre tels des grosses brutes. On dit des pirates, des barbares mais certains bandits ne valaient pas mieux, sinon pires ! D'autres portes menaient visiblement vers des réserves de nourritures, de documentation mais les salles étaient à peine entretenues. Dans certaines salles, des hommes dormaient à même le sol ou sur les tables, mais le pire se trouvait dans les dernières pièces… Ces cellules étaient semblables à des salles de tortures et Trafalgar a dû pincer son nez à cause de son odorat sensible.</p><p>Des chaînes qui pendaient du plafond et des murs, l'odeur de pourriture et de renfermé, ainsi que l'odeur de la sueur, du sang et de la peur, des outils de tortures ainsi que d'herbes hallucinogènes ou plus précisément de drogues. Le mélange de toutes ces odeurs donnait un cocktail nauséabond et écœurant.</p><p>Il y avait aussi de nombreuses cages d’animaux qui était posées comme de vulgaires caisses d’entrepôts, où des silhouettes vaguement humaines se trouvaient a intérieur. ‘’Vaguement‘’ car le regard des prisonniers était éteint et vide. Certainement à cause de la drogue et de la torture, tout simplement ils n'avaient plus espoir. Ces prisonniers n'étaient pas des criminels, mais très certainement des gens qui ont été enlevés contre leurs gré et entreposés ici comme des marchandises, très certainement pour le commerce humain.</p><p>La dernière salle devant laquelle il était passé avait bien faillit lui faire tourner de l’œil. Il y avait non seulement des odeurs nauséabondes qui augmentaient davantage sa migraine, mais également des bruits assez explicites et répugnants qui en disaient long sur ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de cette fameuse salle.</p><p>C’étaient des soupirs… Des gémissements accompagnés de bruits de chaînes qui s’entrechoquaient l'une contre l’autre. Pourtant, malgré le fait que l’obscurité mangeait l’entièreté de la pièce, Trafalgar Law arrivait presque à voir ce qu'il s’y déroulait à l'intérieur et cela lui fit, à cet instant, regretter d'avoir une vision nyctalope, qui lui permettait de voir parfaitement dans le noir. Il avait aperçu des hommes et des femmes hybrides enlacés entre eux, en train de s'accoupler d'une manière brutale et sans douceur. Plus comme des envies de dominer son partenaire et de prendre son propre plaisir plutôt que d'en donner. La plupart des dominés dans l'acte était ceux qui portait des colliers et des chaînes.</p><p>Law ne put à peine réprimer une grimace et, détourna vivement son regard en baissant rapidement son chapeau sur ses yeux. Il tenta d’effacer de sa mémoire ce qu'il venait de voir. Cette attitude n'échappa pas à son guide qui, comme s’il avait su lire dans ses pensées à cet instant précis, lui répondit :</p><p>« - Toutes nos excuses pour ça, Chirurgien de la Mort. Ils ont visiblement oublié de fermer les portes bien que nous leurs ordonnions quand on reçoit des invités. Ne prêtes pas attention à ça.</p><p>-...C'était quoi ces pièces au juste ?» réussi à demander Law sans laisser paraître son dégoût ou sa voix tremblotante.</p><p>- « ...Nos hommes testent la marchandise. Ceux que tu viens de voir, ce sont des marchandises esclaves destinées à être vendues dans des bordels de l'Archipel. Nous testons ainsi leur efficacité et déterminons ainsi le prix qu'ils pourront rapporter aux maisons closes où ils seront envoyés. Certains d'entre eux possèdent des attributs très demandés, surtout les femmes hybrides chats ou félidés. Le fait qu'elles ronronnent et ont des griffes fait partie du fantasme de pas mal de clients demandeurs… Et elles sont bien souvent assez jolies. Ceux dans les cages que tu viens de voir au début, sont destinés à des ventes aux enchères pour des particuliers. Les meilleurs que nous avons, c'est à dire, les Hybrides rares comme les hybrides oiseau du paradis ou pangolins, voir des pirates avec des primes d'une certaine somme fraîchement capturés, sont directement envoyés aux enchères du groove 1 pour les plus fortunés et les nobles. »</p><p>«<strong><em> Exactement là où je dois me rendre qui plus est…</em> </strong>» Pensa le capitaine du Heart.</p><p>A la fin du couloir, ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte à double-battants, joliment décorée, qui contrastait avec toutes les portes en bois usées qu'il avait vu jusqu'à maintenant. Le guide s'arrête devant celle-ci.</p><p>« - Bien. Tayner Fly t'attend derrière.» Fit le garde.</p><p>Le gardien de porte frappa contre le battant et une voix d'homme se fit entendre de l'autre côté.</p><p>« - Qui est-là ?</p><p>-Boss, c'est moi , je t'amène le Chirurgien de la Mort comme tu me l'as demandé.</p><p>-Oh ! Parfait ! Fais-le entrer ! Vite .»</p><p>Le gardien de porte ouvrit les doubles battants dans un grondement sourd et se tourna vers le pirate.</p><p>- « Essaie d'être bref, c'est un homme très occupé comme tu as pu le voir. T’as compris ?»</p><p>Le garde s'en alla sans demander son reste et Law, finit par entrer dans la pièce.</p><p>L’intérieur était élégamment décoré et cossus. Un riche bureau avec une table basse en acajou, quelques tableaux valant une bonne fortune et des œuvres d'art valant plusieurs milliers de berries décoraient la pièce.</p><p>Devant lui, assis nonchalamment sur un grand divan en cuir, se trouvait un homme d'une quarantaine d'année a première vue. C'était un hybride de type Varan. Il était grand, mais à peine plus que le jeune capitaine pirate, il avait une crête écailleuse , une queue de lézard et des yeux reptiliens ambrés bien que le droit était dissimulé sous un cache-œil noir, un cigare au lèvres . Il portait une veste de capitaine grand ouverte sur son torse nu, un pantalon de toile noir, des bottes de cuir et une ceinture qui tenait deux pistolets à sa taille.</p><p>Autour de lui, se trouvaient deux jeunes femmes hybrides légèrement vêtues enlacées contre lui. Peut-être des concubines ou plus certainement des esclaves au vu des colliers qu'elles portaient toutes les deux. L'une était, à première vue, de type biche et portait des voiles transparents émeraude qui laissaient voir sa nudité à travers le tissu fin. Les seuls tissus plus épais qui la recouvrait un tant soit peu était un slip très fin et un soutient gorge qui cachait juste les mamelons de sa très généreuse poitrine. La deuxième était une femme, certainement de la famille des canidés et plus précisément une louve grise. Elle portait la même tenue que la première, tout aussi transparente, la seule différence en était la couleur, jaune.</p><p>Law restait devant le pas de la porte, ne prêtant pas du tout attention à cette ''vision'' et le varan lui sourit.</p><p>-Entre donc mon cher Trafalgar Law, je t'attendais. Viens donc t'installer. »</p><p>Law ne se fit pas prier et s'assit sur le divan qui faisait face à son interlocuteur, calant son épée contre son épaule.</p><p>-Tu as dû faire un bien long voyage pour être arrivé jusqu'ici. Tu prendras bien quelque chose à manger. Ou peut-être veux tu que je te serve à boire ? Lucy, peux-tu bien servir notre invité ?</p><p>Ladite Lucy, la louve, allait se lever mais Law l'interrompit.</p><p>« - Inutile, je suis pressé vois-tu. Je n'ai donc pas envie de m’éterniser ici d’avantage. Donne-moi ce pourquoi je suis venu.</p><p>-Allons, tu ne prendrais pas un petit verre ? »</p><p>Le pirate eu un sourire narquois sur les lèvres et pencha la tête sur le côté, une lueur moqueuse passant dans ses yeux gris et sa queue remuant doucement d'amusement sur le divan dans lequel il était assis.</p><p>« - Me prends-tu pour un débutant, Tayner... ? Penses-tu vraiment que je vais accepter quoique ce soit de ta part en sachant quel genre d'activité tu pratiques en coulisse ? Tu as peut-être réussi à berner quelques pirates mais cela ne marchera pas avec moi. Je refuse de me réveiller je ne sais où avec un collier d'esclave autour du cou et des chaînes au poignets après avoir bu ou mangé quelque chose que tu m'aurais offert. »</p><p>Le varan haussa les épaules, nullement offusqué.</p><p>- « Dommage, moi qui voulais être galant envers une vieille connaissance. Ta méfiance, même à l'égard de tes anciens alliés est assez offusquent si je puis dire.</p><p>-Que veux tu ? je suis un pirate, j'ai donc appris toute ma vie à être méfiant partout où je me rends et à être constamment sur mes gardes. Surtout lorsque je m'entretiens avec les négociateurs de ton espèce. Marchand de vie humaines dont tu as abusé la confiance pour au final en faire d'eux tes marchandises que tu revends à prix d'or à des crapules pires que toi. Tu es absolument sans scrupules...Tel l'ancien pirates que tu es. »</p><p>Le varan perdit lentement son sourire alors que les yeux gris du léopard des neiges étaient plantés dans les siens, puis, avec un soupir agacé le trafiquant claqua de la langue avant de lever sa main a ses concubines ; celles-ci comprirent son geste et s'en allèrent sans demander leur reste.</p><p>« - Tu ne changeras pas, hein, Law ? A taper toujours là où ça fait mal. Tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur qu'on me rappelle mon ancienne vie de Pirate. C'est derrière moi tout ça. Je fais un commerce honnête maintenant. »</p><p>Law se retient de rire a cette remarque. ‘’Marchand d'esclaves‘’ ? ‘’Honnête‘’ ? Ben voyons ! Pourquoi pas les Tenryuubito des anges de pureté et de charité pendant qu'il y était ?</p><p>« - J'ignorais que le commerce d'esclave était considéré comme ''honnête''! J'ai dû manquer le journal où le gouvernement Mondial a voté pour rendre l'esclavage légal. »</p><p>-Te fous pas de moi tu veux, gamin. ? Bon, dis-moi ce que tu veux.</p><p>-Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là Tayner, arrête de me faire perdre mon temps. Donne-moi ce pourquoi je suis venu et on sera quittes. » Fit le pirate sur un ton amusé.</p><p>Le trafiquant resta silencieux avant de murmurer.</p><p>« - Tu joues un jeu dangereux, tu le sais, Law ? S’il apprend ce que tu cherches à faire en coulisse…</p><p>-J'en suis conscient. Bien que ta sollicitude soit touchante, elle ne m'est d'aucune utilité. Tu vas me le filer, oui ou non ? »</p><p>Un silence se fit et finalement, le trafiquant soupira longuement en secouant la tête.</p><p>« - Pff… Très bien. »</p><p>L'hybride plus âgé se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il ouvrit un tiroir pour en tirer une petite enveloppe.</p><p>« - J'ignore ce que tu as en tête mais je rempli toujours ma part du contrat, surtout quand ils sont aussi bien payés. »</p><p>Le trafiquant tendit l’enveloppe au jeune pirate qui la récupéra, il pouvait sentir à la texture fine du papier entre ses doigts que c'était fait en papier très luxueux. Le jeune hybride léopard des neiges la retourna et eu un léger froncement de sourcils à la vue du sceau du cachet, l’emblème d'une face de Jolly Roger barrer d'un trait en diagonale. Il rompit le sceau et en sorti une petite carte bordeaux avec des gravures dorées comme encadrant, le même emblème que le sceau qui scellait l’enveloppe gravée dans le dos de celle-ci.</p><p>« - Avec ça, tu devrais pouvoir assister à la prochaine vente aux enchères humaines du Grooves 1 anonymement, sans besoin de t'annoncer. Ton nom n’apparaîtra donc pas sur la liste des invités comme tu le voulais. Car je me doute que c'est pour cela que tu m'as demandé de te faire faire cette carte d'invitée VIP signée du maître. »</p><p>
  
</p><p>Law se contenta de lire ce qui était marqué sur la fameuse carte, les jambes croisées et son bras tatoué soutenant sa tête. Tayner Sly scruta son client un long moment. S'attardant sur le visage fin mais néanmoins fermé de celui-ci. Le petit bouc sombre sur son menton n’enlaidissait en rien la finesse des traits de son visage, mais au contraire, accentuait sa beauté naturelle. Son regard se baissa sur le reste du corps qu'il regretta de ne pas pouvoir davantage admirer à cause de ces stupides vêtements et du donc se contenter du peu qu'il pouvait observer.</p><p>Par exemple les clavicules dénudées présentes du cou fin et bronzé du pirate, tout en s'imaginant la sculpture harmonieuse de la silhouette cachée par ce sweat à capuche ample mais qui pourtant, dissimulait certainement un corps puissant et magnifique qui en ferait saliver plus d'un. Son regard continua jusqu'aux hanches , qui étaient, bien évidemment, dissimulées par le sweat et le jean mais qu'il pouvait deviner toutes en finesses, tout comme les longues jambes croisées interminables du léopard des neiges. Moulées par le jean, qu'on pouvait deviner fines mais musclé a la fois.</p><p>Son regard glissa sur le côté, admirant la longue queue féline du léopard des neiges qui remuait doucement sur le divan, longue et interminable. Elle était recouverte d'une épaisse fourrure d'un blanc pur, faisant contraste aux teint halé de Law. Elle était parsemée de rosettes et de tâches noires jusqu'au bout de la queue. Le bout était d'un noir profond comme s'il avait été trempé dans de l’encre de Chine. La fourrure qui la recouvrait semblait vraiment soyeuse et douce. Quel dommage que le capitaine du Heart porte ce stupide chapeau en fourrure tachetée sur la tête, il aurait tant aimé admirer les oreilles si duveteuses et sensibles qui faisait la réputation de l'hybride un peu plus prêt. Il se pourlécha les lèvres en imaginant à quel point elles étaient douces… Tout comme la fourrure de la queue... Sans parler du reste du corps de Law dissimulé sous ces amples vêtements. Les Hybrides léopards des neiges étaient dignes de leur réputation… Majestueux. Si seulement il pouvait l'épingler sur ce divan, lui arracher ses vêtements et-…</p><p>« - Pour ta gouverne, je ne suis pas à vendre. »</p><p>Le trafiquant sursauta de surprise, sa contemplation brisée par la voix soudaine du pirate qui avais rompu le silence qui s'était installé dans le bureau du varan.</p><p>« - Que... Quoi?! »</p><p>Law redressa la petite carte entre ses doigts avec un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres.</p><p>« -Tu étais en train de te rincer l’œil pas vrai ? Laisse-moi te dire que tu n'es vraiment pas très discret quand tu reluques les gens. » Fit Law.</p><p>Le varan se crispa et se frotta l'arrière du crâne d'un air un peu stupide et confus.</p><p>« -Ah… Ah bon… ? Zut alors… J'imagine que c’est un vieux réflexe. Une mauvaise habitude professionnelle…~ ? Après tout, on n’en croise pas tous les jours des Léopards des neiges. Donc… Je suis curieux. »</p><p>Law eu un petit gloussement avant de ranger la carte dans l’enveloppe et de la glisser dans sa poche.</p><p>« -Il serait surtout surprenant que tu en croises un autre que moi un jour. Après tout, on est classés comme une '' espèce Hybride presque-éteinte'' dans le registre du Gouvernement Mondial. Ce qui est comique dans un sens car ils sont les principaux responsables de cette ‘’extinction‘’ après tout. »</p><p>Le trafiquant se tut, sentant qu'il y avait eu comme un froid qui fut jeté dans la pièce tandis que son invité se leva calmement du divan en calant son Nodashi sur son épaule.</p><p>« -Bien... Maintenant que tout est réglé, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. On est bien clair ? Tu n'as rien vu, rien entendu. »</p><p>-Oh… Oui bien sûr !</p><p>Il se dirigea vers la sortie et tendit sa main au-dessus du poignet de porte du bureau, mais suspendit son geste par la suite, son regard dans l'ombre de son chapeau.</p><p>- « Ah… Encore une chose Sly. Si j’étais toi, je ne ferais pas ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire. Tu risques de le regretter.</p><p>-Euh… Quoi… ?!</p><p>-Je dis que tu ferais mieux de dire à tes concubines cachées derrière le mur, derrière toi, de cesser leur mise en joue dans ma direction. Des pistolets tranquillisants qu'elles utilisent , j'imagine... ? »</p><p>Le trafiquant blêmi. Comment savait-il que... ?!</p><p>-Tu dois te demander comment j'ai deviné… ? Simple. Quand je suis passé dans le couloir, j'ai remarqué une très forte odeur de tranquillisant dans une salle où était endormis des personnes enchaînées. Sauf que, contrairement aux autres esclaves que tu détiens, ils portaient encore des vêtements civils et l'odeur de tranquillisant était encore fraiche donc, il ne fait aucun doute qu'ils venaient d'être amenés ou qu'ils venaient d'être endormis. Et cette même odeur de tranquillisant que je sens depuis tout à l'heure est encore plus présente juste derrière ce mur recouvert par le tableau immense. Tes suivantes sont actuellement en train de me mettre en joue, en utilisant les yeux du portrait de la femme du tableau comme leurre pour se dissimuler. Elles attendent certainement le bon moment pour me tirer dessus, quand je tourne le dos par exemple. Ensuite, tes hommes barricadés derrière la porte, n'auront plus qu'à se jeter sur moi pour me maîtriser. Je me trompe ? » répondit calmement le pirate.</p><p>- « M… Mais comment tu-… ?! » s'étrangla le trafiquant devant l'accusation du léopard blanc.</p><p>- « Le tranquillisant que tu utilises pour endormir tes victimes, c'est justement le même que j'utilise pour endormir mes patients lors d'une opération délicate. Après tout, avant d'être pirate, je suis médecin. » finit Law sur un ton amusé et supérieur.</p><p>Le varan serra les dents alors que Law continue sur sa lancée.</p><p>- « Cela dit… Je me pose une question. Désires-tu me capturer pour me vendre comme esclave, pour toucher la prime sur ma tête ou...</p><p>Il marqua un temps de silence avant de reprendre avec plus d'affirmation dans sa voix, se retournant légèrement en direction de l'hybride varan.</p><p>«  - Est-ce que c'est ce <strong>''type''</strong> qui t'en a donné l'ordre, en même temps qu'il t'a refourgué cette enveloppe... ? »</p><p>L'homme compris que le léopard des neiges avait su lire clair dans son jeu. De panique il s'empara du revolver à sa taille d'un mouvement de rage et le pointa en direction du pirate.</p><p>- « Qu..espèce de..! ATRAPPEZ-LE, VOUS TOUS ! » Hurla Tayner Sly à ses hommes embusqués derrière la porte.</p><p>Law fronça les sourcils tandis que les portes s'ouvrirent sur les hommes de main du trafiquant, armés jusqu'aux dents. Ceux-ci se jetèrent tous sur le pirate. Law sourit en coin, amusé et il tendit la main où se forma un petit tourbillon lumineux au creux de celle-ci.</p><p>-<em><strong>ROOM...</strong></em></p><p>***</p><p>Les membres de l'équipage du Heart continuaient d'attendre leur capitaine à extérieur de la planque du trafiquant. Visiblement, le temps leurs semblait long et ils commencèrent à s’impatienter.</p><p>« - Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche le capitaine ? Il en met du temps !</p><p>-Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé...</p><p>-Dit pas de bêtises ! Peu importe à quel point ces types sont effrayants, ils ne battront jamais le capitaine ! Il est bien trop fort pour ces minables bandits !  Et si jamais quelqu'un s'en prend au capitaine, je m'occuperais alors de leur cas !! » s'énerva Bepo contre ses deux acolytes.</p><p>-Ouh là ! Calme toi Bepo, inutile de t’énerver ainsi..</p><p>-Je suis calme !! Mais… Mais… S'il arrive quelque chose à notre capitaine... Je… Je ne pourrais pas me le pardonner. Alors... Alors je... Je ! »</p><p>Ses deux compagnons se turent, ils savaient que Bepo tenait à leur capitaine autant qu’eux, si ce n’était plus. Law était l'homme qui avait changé leurs vies et leur avait donné à tous. Ils étaient prêts à le suivre partout où celui-ci irait, même jusqu'en Enfer s’il le fallait. C'était la promesse qu'ils s’étaient faite lorsqu'ils avaient rejoint l'équipage du Chirurgien de la Mort.</p><p>Leurs pensées furent interrompues par l'ouverture de la porte blindée et Law en sortit calmement, tenant le videur par l'une de ses cornes, complètement assommé. Tous se redressèrent vivement et accoururent vers l’homme au chapeau.</p><p>« -Capitaine !! Tu as fini ici ?</p><p>-Ouais. On peut s'en aller." Ponctua Law en relâchant sur le sol le corps inanimé du gardien de porte, sous les yeux de ses hommes de mains.</p><p>-... Si tu as dû cogner le videur, c'est que les négociations ne se sont pas bien passées je présume ? » Demande Pingouin en haussant le sourcil.</p><p>-Si plutôt bien. Mais visiblement mon contact a été un peu trop avide, j'ai donc dû lui remettre les pendules à l'heure. Même si je doute dans l’état actuel où je l'ai laissé s'il sera capable de relire l'heure un jour. »</p><p>-Tu as pu récupérer ce que tu es venu chercher alors ?</p><p>-Ouaip. » Fit Law en fouillant dans sa poche pour en sortir l’enveloppe que Tayner lui avais donné.</p><p>« -Avec ça, on peut assister à la vente aux enchères du Groove 1 sans problèmes. »</p><p>La petite équipe sembla soulagée par cette nouvelle.</p><p>« -Bien, on peut y aller les gars, ne perdons pas plus de temps ici.</p><p>-Yeah ! Capitaine ! » acquiescèrent les 3 compagnons de la panthère.</p><p>Les compagnons de Trafalgar prirent les devants et s'éloignèrent en tête. Law allait les rejoindre quand son regard tomba sur un morceau de papier à côté du videur, très certainement tombé de la poche de celui-ci en même temps qu'il avait relâché le corps.</p><p>Intrigué, Law se pencha pour ramasser le petit prospectus et en lu son contenu. Quand il prit connaissance des inscriptions sur le bout de papier, ses sourcils se froncèrent.</p><p>« -C'est... ? »</p><p>Bepo, intrigué par le fait que leur capitaine ne les suivait plus ,se retourna en sa direction.</p><p>« - Capitaine ? Tout vas bien ? »</p><p>Law ne répondit pas à son subordonné et son regard s'assombrit. Après quelques longues secondes, le coin de ses lèvres se redressèrent en un sourire crispé, rendant l’atmosphère déjà inquiétante bien plus lourde.</p><p>« -Je vois… C'est donc pour ça hein… Ce n'est pas si étonnant quand on y réfléchit bien. »</p><p>Bepo haussa un sourcil, se plaçant inconsciemment dans une posture défensive, pourquoi son capitaine avait l'air effrayant tout à coup ?</p><p>« - Capitaine... ? »</p><p>Law se désintéressa du tract qu'il jeta par-dessus son épaule.</p><p>« -Bah, en fin de compte, ils n’ont rien pu tirer de moi. Et même s’il avait réussi à m’avoir, ça n’aurait pas changé la donne. Dommage pour eux. »</p><p>Il rejoignit son groupe tranquillement, une main dans la poche, l’autre sur son épée pensant intérieurement.</p><p>
  <em>« Après tout...j'ai déjà prêté le '<strong>Oath</strong>',envers quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis donc déjà lié, mais cela vas bientôt changer. Oui très bientôt… Je serais de nouveau libre. Sans attaches.»</em>
</p><p>Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient tous, on pouvait désormais voir ce qui était marqué sur le tract. En réalité, c’était une liste de prix pour l’une des salles d’enchères du <strong>Groove 1</strong>.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Enchères : Marchandises et Prix associés</strong> </span>
</p><p><strong><span class="u">Humains (selon espèce) :</span></strong> + de 500 000</p><p>Hybrides cervidés</p><p>Hybrides rongeurs (Lagomorphes y compris)</p><p>Hybrides primates</p><p>Hybrides reptiles</p><p>Hybrides bovins</p><p>Hybrides équidés</p><p>Hybrides ursidés</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Hybride Félins :</span> </strong>
</p><p>Hybrides Léopards des Neiges  (espèce extrêmement rare!) : + de 7 000 000</p><p>Hybrides Panthères noires  (assez rares!!) : + de 1 000 000 </p><p>Lions blancs (Rare!!)+ de 1 000 500</p><p>Hybrides Chats Femmes: + de 600 000</p><p>Hybrides Chat Hommes: + de 400 000</p><p>Hybrides Tigres/Jaguars: + de 800 000</p><p>Hybrides Lions : + de 700 500</p><p>Hybrides Guépards : + de 750 000</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Hybrides Canins :</span> </strong>
</p><p>Hybrides Chien Hommes : + de 350 000</p><p>Hybrides Chien femmes : + de 400 000</p><p>Hybrides Loups gris : + de 900 000</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Hybrides Oiseaux :</strong> </span>
</p><p>Hybrides oiseau hommes : + de 900 000</p><p>Hybrides oiseaux femmes : + de 800 000</p><p>Hybrides rapaces : + de 1 000 000</p><p>Nains : + de 700 000</p><p>Longs-Bras : + de 700 000</p><p>Longues-Jambes : + de 700 000</p><p>Hommes-Poissons : + de 1 000 000</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Géants :</span> </strong>
</p><p>Hommes : + de 50 000 000</p><p>Femmes : + de 10 000 000</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Sirènes :</span> </strong>
</p><p>Femmes (extrêmement rare): + de 70 000 000</p><p>Hommes (rare): + de 1 000 000</p><p>Enfants (très rare) : + de 10 000 000</p><p>Minkmen : + de 700 000</p><p>Longs-Cou : + de 700 00</p><p>***</p><p>Alors que Trafalgar et ses compagnons faisaient route vers la salle des enchères humaines, au même moment dans le secteur du groove 24, il y avait de l’agitation parmi la foule.</p><p>Des bruits de chaînes s'étaient fait entendre, ce qui avait attiré l'attention de tous ceux qui étaient présents, population, comme bandits, comme pirates.</p><p>« -Mais… Cette personne… Ce ne serait pas…</p><p>-Vite ! Agenouillez-vous ! »</p><p>Tous, que ce soit la population, les chasseurs de primes, les bandits de pacotilles ou encore les pirates qui étaient pourtant réputés pour leur recherche de liberté ainsi que pour leur esprit de rébellion face aux préceptes établis, posèrent genoux au sol. Et pour cause, la personne qui contraignait ainsi tout le monde à s'incliner sur son passage, n'était nul autre qu'un Noble Mondial. Un Tenryuubito.</p><p>Celui-ci était assis sur un siège en cuir rouge luxueux, posé sur le dos d'un jeune homme, un hybride cheval. Mais l'homme faisait peine à voir, non seulement par son apparence amaigrie et dénudée, ne portant que pour vêtements un simple pantalon déchiré. De nombreux hématomes et plaies recouvraient son corps, semblable a des coups qu'il avait reçus. Mais également par les lourdes chaînes qu'il portait à ses poignets ainsi que le collier d'esclave a son cou. Les menottes étaient si serrées qu'elles ouvraient la peau fragilisée, laissant des plaies a peine soignées apparentes, cela n’arrangeait en rien la condition déjà difficile de l’équidé qui portait des fers aux mains et aux pieds. Une de ses oreilles était à moitié déchirée et sa queue était fourchue et même pas peignée. Il n'était qu'un simple moyen de transport pour son maitre Tenryuubito. Même pas un être vivant.</p><p>Le Tenryuubito d'ailleurs, avais une apparence disgracieuse, repoussante. Il était gras avec un visage gras, digne des vieux pervers que l'on pouvait croiser dans les rues, avec de la morve au nez. En plus de l’éternel tenue blanche ample de noble mondial qu'il portait, il avait la fameuse bulle d'air autour de sa tête que tous les Tenryuubito portaient pour ne pas ''respirer le même air'' que les autres humains, les hybrides, qu'ils considéraient plus comme des animaux que des êtres humains par ailleurs. Il tenait dans l'une de ses mains, un anneau en fer avec les épaisses et lourdes chaînes rattachées aux colliers des esclaves qui l'accompagnait dont une allait à sa fameuse monture. Dans l’autre, il tenait une bride, connectée au mord obstruant la bouche du pauvre équidé. A ses côtés, se tenaient aussi un majordome, des soldats en armures qui lui servait d'escortes.</p><p>Certains pirates redressèrent la tête légèrement en direction du noble , plus pour s'interroger sur sa présence que pour l’admirer et se chuchotaient leurs questionnements:</p><p>« - Alors, on a enfin devant nous l'un des illustres habitants de la ville de Mariejoie.. ?.. Il se balade dans le secteur sans tenir compte des routes administratives ?</p><p>-Qu'est-ce que cela change? Pour eux, l'administration n'existe pas, ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent, quand ils veulent où bon leur semble. Ils n'hésitent pas à exposer leurs esclaves comme de vulgaires bêtes de foire. Je préférerais mourir plutôt que de me retrouver à genoux devant l'un des types !</p><p>-Chut ! Parle pas si fort ! Il va t'entendre !</p><p>-...Comment pourrions nous tolérer ça ? Regarde, il y a même un enfant avec ce… Ce porc !.. »</p><p>En effet, alors que le Tenryuubito était assis sur son esclave, l'une des nombreuses chaînes était reliée à un esclave en particulier. Il y avait quatre esclaves. L'hybride cheval qui servait de monture, deux jeunes et jolies femmes hybrides chat et oiseau, vêtues légèrement comme des danseuses ou des concubines. Mais aussi, le plus révoltant, c'était la présence d'un enfant d'environs 10-12 ans aux cotées du Tenryuubito.</p><p>
  
</p><p>C'était une petite Hybride Panthère noire, vêtue d'une tunique noire d'esclaves très ample à manches courtes qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Ses oreilles d'hybride était couchées en arrière sur son crâne. Sa queue tombait derrière lui et les poils de la fourrure, au lieu d'être duveteuse, surtout pour son âge, étaient tous rêches et secs. Ses cheveux noirs de jais mi-long et ébouriffés qui lui tombaient sur ses épaules était dans le même état. Sa peau était pâle mais c'était surtout une blancheur de mal nutrition et ses yeux étaient vides et ternes. L’éclat normalement vert émeraude de ses prunelles était aussi terne qu'un jaune délavé , signe qu'il n'y avait plus aucune vie qui brillait au fond d'eux et il ne ressemblait plus qu'à un zombie, se contentant de marcher sans broncher aux côtés de son maître.</p><p>« -... Ce gamin.. il n'a plus du tout de vie dans le regard... Est ce qu'on lui aurait... imposé  un ''serment'' avant l'âge convenu ?!</p><p>-Atroce... »</p><p>Le Tenryuubito bailla bruyamment en s'accoudant sur son siège, d'un air ennuyé.</p><p>- « C'est lent... Père et Shalulia sont partit devant et m'ont laissé derrière. Tss.. Ce canasson est à la traîne ! Hey !! Tu ne peux pas te bouger un peu espèce de limace… ?! C'est à cause de toi que je suis en retard !! T'es pas censé être un cheval et donc être rapide ?! En plus d'être lent, tu n'arrêtes pas de te balancer quand t'avance ! C'est inconfortable ! Incapable ! Bon à rien de bourricot ! »</p><p>Il ponctua sa frustration en donnant de multiples coups de pieds sur le pauvre homme qui était à bout de forces et gémissait de douleur. Le pauvre homme menaçait de s'écrouler. Tout le monde resta silencieux devant cet acte de cruauté gratuite , détournant leurs regards. Personne n'intervenait pour faire cesser cette sauvagerie gratuite.</p><p>« - Le pauvre esclave... C'est a peine s'il est vivant... Je me demande même comment il fait pour rester debout... !</p><p>- Il a pas trop le choix que de supporter les coups en silence. S'il se rebiffe, tu peux être sûr qu'il se fera tuer! On a juste à attendre que cela passe et d'endurer cette vision… »</p><p>Le Tenryuubito grognait, fatigué de s'être défoulé. L'enfant esclave regarda l'équidé blessée avec empathie et vit un hématome se former sur la tempe du pauvre homme et quelques gouttelettes de sang couler.</p><p>Dans un élan de gentillesse , le petit voulu s'agenouiller. Il sorti sa petite langue pour tenter de lécher la plaie sur la joue de son compagnon esclave mais son maître ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et tira vivement la chaîne du cou de la petite panthère noir, la séparant vivement de l'homme épuisé.</p><p>« - Qui t'as permis de lécher ses blessures, petit effronté ?! T'en ai-je donné la permission ?! »</p><p>Le bruit de la violente gifle qui suivit suffit à horrifier toutes les personnes qui étaient présentes à cet instant précis. Le pauvre enfant s'écroula sur le sol, la joue en feu et la lèvre inférieure qui avait éclatée à l'impact de la main de son maître saignait .</p><p>L'hybride cheval poussa un gémissement plaintif en voyant l'enfant qui voulait juste l'aider s'écrouler à côté de lui, suite à la gifle cinglante de leur maître. Les spectateurs détournèrent leurs regards une fois de plus, sourds devant la détresse de ces personnes, bien qu'évidente.</p><p>« -Mon Dieu… Pauvre petit… !</p><p>-... Ne pourrions nous rien faire..  ?! »</p><p>Le Tenryuubito jura dans sa barbe jusqu'à ce que son majordome se penche vers lui.</p><p>« -Sire, les enchères vont bientôt commencer. »</p><p>Le Noble serra les dents puis se ravisa.</p><p>- « Ah oui… Les enchères, c'est vrai. Peut-être vais-je acquérir de meilleurs esclaves. Nous devons nous dépêcher. Peut-être y verrai-je une sirène ? Allez gamin, en route. Shadow, relève-toi ! »</p><p>Il tira sur la chaîne qui serrait le petit cou de l'enfant, qui, malgré qu'il était sonné, fut forcé à se remettre sur ses petites jambes et sa tête fut placée d'autorité sur l'accoudoir du divan. Là, comme si rien ne s'était passé, le Tenryuubito mit sa main sur la tête du petit et lui caressa les oreilles et la chevelure, comme il caresserait son chat domestique.</p><p>« -Bien en route maintenant ! »</p><p>Comme pour donner l'ordre à un cheval d'avancer, le Tenryuubito donna un coup d'anneau sur les flancs de sa'' monture'', comme pour un éperon.</p><p>Péniblement, le jeune homme reprit sa route, puisant dans ce qui restait de ses forces pour continuer d'avancer.</p><p>Ce que le Tenryuubito ne savait pas, c'est qu'il n'était pas encore prêt d'arriver à la salle des enchères, à cause d'une ombre rodant dans la ville, portant trois sabres à la ceinture tout en tenant un gros paquet de bouteilles d'alcools sous le bras. Celui-ci remua ses oreilles rondes et rayées sur sa tête en jetant un regard autour de lui.</p><p>« -Hum… Où est-ce que je suis moi ? Je me suis planté ?» Fit-t-il d'un ton las.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>A suivre...</em> </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. un léopard des neiges de perdu, une sirène de trouvée</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bonjour tout le monde !!</p>
<p>Je suis vraiment désolée pour mon horrible retard pour le poste du chapitre 3. Comme je l'aie dit dans le précèdent poste, mon ordinateur est tomber en panne et j'ai donc du racheté un autre q.p (les réparation coutait un bras..) Mais comme un malheur n'arrive pas seul, j'ai également eu une panne de wifi là où je vie actuellement et aller savoir quand cela sera réparer..(q.p)</p>
<p>Je vais faire en sorte d'écrire le plus possible malgré les moyens contraignais et de vous offrir la suite de cette fic le plus rapidement possible ^^". </p>
<p>Merci de continuer de me soutenire !! Merci a tous ! Gros bisous !! =3</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonjour tout le monde !  Voici pour vous le chapitre 3 de The Oath : The Sealed Heart !<br/>J'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours !<br/>Enjoys !!</p>
<p>Quelques exemples d'Hybrides de pirate supernova :</p>
<p>-Eustass Kid est un Hybride type rapace, plus précisément vautour. Les ailes la queue et même un col de plumage sombre. La majorité de son équipage est constitué d’hybrides charognards.</p>
<p>-Killer, le bras droit d’Eustass kid est un hybride type belette.</p>
<p>-Jewelery Bonney, une Hybride Lapin au pelage blanc, ayant une oreille toujours pliée et le deuxième bien droit. Celle pliée est porteuse de trois boucles d'oreille en anneau violet</p>
<p>-Appo, hybride Orang-Outan</p>
<p>-Urouge le moine fou est un hybride Éléphant.</p>
<p>-Capone Gang Benge est un hybride Koala</p>
<p>-X drake est un hybride varan, type dragon de Komodo</p>
<p>-Basil Hawkins est un équidé type cheval.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Chapitre 3 : Un léopard des neiges de perdu, une sirène de trouvé. </strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>BANG! BANG! BANG !</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Le bruit assourdissant de coups de feu retentit dans la ville, suivit du bruit sourd d'un corps qui s'écroule accompagné des pleurs d'enfants. La foule prosternée retint son souffle, toujours prostrée, alors que le Tenryubito tenait toujours son arme à feu, le canon de celui-ci encore fumant de la détonation.</p>
<p>Il resta quelques instants à regarder le corps sans vie de l'hybride tigre qu'il venait d'abattre, la tête de celui-ci couvert de sang ainsi que la petite fille qui pleurait, son visage enfoui contre le torse de la victime, visiblement inconsolable.</p>
<p>-«Ouinn !! Onii-chan !! Pourquoi tu es mort ?!... Pourquoi est-ce que tu as énervé le seigneur Tenryuubito ?! On aurait pu éviter çaaa...Oniii saaaan !!! Tu as beau être un tigre tu n'étais rien face à tenryubito sama!! Pourquoi tu n'as pas compris que nous ne sommes que des animaux et que tenryubito sama nous est supérieur ?! Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans toi !!? Ouiiinn !! »</p>
<p>Le tenryubito fronça un sourcil et regarda son arme, confus.</p>
<p>-«Hum… C'est curieux... Je l'ai touché ?</p>
<p>- Sire?</p>
<p>-...J'ai cru pendant un instant l'avoir manqué… Hum. »</p>
<p>Il jeta un nouveau regard sur le corps étendu et sur la petite fille puis il haussa les épaules.</p>
<p>-«C'est bizarre… Le type est un tigre et la gamine qui pleure c'est un lapin nan ? Il est vraiment possible que ces deux-là soient parents ? »</p>
<p>La fillette manqua de s'étouffer avec son propre hoquet devant la remarque du tenryubito… Merde... !!! Elle n'avait pas du tout pensé à ça !!</p>
<p>Malgré tout, loin de lui le désir de vouloir davantage s'interroger sur la question, le Tenryubito haussa les épaules.</p>
<p>-«Bah! S'il est mort, bon débarras. J'ai perdu assez de temps comme ça après tout. »</p>
<p>Il tourna les talons et remonta sur le dos de son esclave équidé qui lui servait de monture. Les yeux de l'enfant esclave qui l'accompagne demeuraient cependant posés sur le corps de Roronoa Zoro, étendu sur le sol. Comme si quelque chose l'intriguait.</p>
<p>Son maitre fronça les sourcils et tira un peu sèchement sur la chaine qui retenait le cou du petit, brisant ainsi l'attention de l'enfant sur le corps sans vie.</p>
<p>-«Shadow, on y va. Inutile de perdre encore plus notre temps avec ces déchets.</p>
<p>-... »</p>
<p>Le petit se contenta d'un petit hochement de tête, a peine perceptible… Mais malgré tout, pendant qu'ils s'éloignaient des lieux, Shadow jeta de nouveau, son petit regard intrigué par-dessus son épaule.</p>
<p>Une fois le Noble mondial et son escorte partie, la ville retrouva son calme, habitants et pirates se redressèrent sur leurs jambes. Une fois que les lieux furent sûrs, la fillette lapine cessa immédiatement ses pleurs et se redressa.</p>
<p>-«c'est bon ''Onii-san''. Il est parti, tu peux arrêter de faire le mort. »</p>
<p>Zoro poussa un grognement agacé en se redressant et il secoua sa main couverte de ketchup. Sa chevelure verte pale, ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la fourrure de ses oreilles et de son visage était recouverte de jus de tomate. Il aurait besoin d'une bonne douche tiens...</p>
<p>-«ESPECE D'ANDOUILLE !! QU'EST-CE QUI NE TOURNE PAS ROND CHEZ TOI ?! DEGAINER TON SABRE CONTRE UN TENRYUUBITO !?? »</p>
<p>Le hurlement de colère de la supernova Jewelry Bonney, car c'était elle la petite fille lapin éplorée qui, maintenant avait revêtu une apparence de jeune adulte, résonna dans toute la ville. Elle toisa le second des Mugiwara, poings sur les hanches et dents serrées. Elle était furieuse.</p>
<p>-«Hey!! Tu m'écoutes, stupide rayé ?!</p>
<p>-Tss… Arrête de me crier dans les oreilles, je n’suis pas sourd… D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu t'en es mêlée ?</p>
<p>- T'es gonflé dans ton genre ! J'ignore si t'es un crétin suicidaire ou si t'es juste un gros débile ! Tu ne saisis pas que t'as bien faillit faire amener un Amiral de la Marine ici si t'avais tranché ce Tenryuubito !!?</p>
<p>-Hey ! Calmos. Primo, c'est ce débile qui a commencé à me canarder. Si j’étais sur son chemin, il n’avait qu'à s'écarter. Quand on m'attaque je riposte, point.</p>
<p>-Là c'était surtout à toi de te bouger !! Tu ne sais pas qui sont les Tenryuubito ou quoi ?! Si t'es un pirate toi aussi tu dois être au courant de l'accord tacite entre nous, non ?! Ne viens pas nous causer de problèmes ! »</p>
<p>Malgré tout, Zoro ne semblait pas prêter attention à ce que disais la capitaine pirate, pour ne pas dire qu'il s'en fichait. Il se redressa sur ses jambes en s'époussetant un peu et en rajustant ses katanas à sa ceinture et ramassa les bouteilles de saké qu'il avait fait tomber quand Jewelry Bonney lui avait sauté dessus pour jouer sa petite scène. Manque de chance, elles étaient toutes brisées en mille morceaux, répandant leur contenu sur l'herbe. Cela eu pour effet de faire claquer de la langue le tigre hybride.</p>
<p>-«Tss... Et merde... toutes les bouteilles ont éclaté. L'autre cuistot va râler...</p>
<p>-Hey ! Tu m’écoutes?!</p>
<p>Le tigre haussa les épaules et jeta les bouteilles sur le côté qui se brisèrent un peu plus, avant de se retourner vers la Gloutonne, l'air sérieux.</p>
<p>-Hey, tu connais bien la ville nan ?</p>
<p>-Hein … ?! Et alors ... Je ne vois pas en quoi-?! » Tenta de répliquer Bonney. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu’il lui arrivait car celui-ci la prit par les épaules, la regardant droit dans les yeux avec un air effrayant… Si bien qu'elle en sentit ses propres oreilles de lapin se baisser de terreur sur sa tête.</p>
<p>-Tu vas me dire où je peux trouver rapidement un magasin de vin, le plus proche d'ici si possible !! C'est une question de vie ou de mort !! »</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>L'équipage du Heart venait d'arriver devant la salle des ventes aux enchères Humaines se situant au <strong>Groove 1</strong>.</p>
<p>La salle de vente avait l’architecture d'une grande bâtisse cylindrique aux murs blancs, une architecture plutôt ancienne, dont certains murs étaient parsemés de mousse végétale qui lui donnait un air d’édifice abandonné. Au-dessus de l’entrée, un panneau d'enseigne de boutique en bois y était placardé. Celle-ci comportait l’inscription « Humains ».</p>
<p>Mais, comme l’île l'avait déjà prouvé, les apparences y étaient trompeuses et les lieux étaient tristement utilisés bien plus souvent que ce qu’il n’y paraissait. Par ailleurs il y avait déjà une foule de personnes, principalement des riches ou encore des personnes influentes de la noblesse ou de l'aristocratie qui s'empressait déjà d'entrer, tous ayant le même objectif : acquérir un nouvel esclave pendant la vente aux enchères.</p>
<p>-«Je me demande quel esclave je vais bien pouvoir acheter aujourd'hui ? S'interrogea l'un des futurs enchérisseurs, pensif.</p>
<p>-Oh ! Du moment que je puisse acheter une jolie fille féline, qui puisse ronronner à mes caresses et me faire de bons massages à la demande, tout me convient. ~ Ah ! Et peut-être un géant pour me servir de garde du corps pendant mes croisières. Il pourrait me protéger d'éventuelles attaques de pirates~</p>
<p>-Quand même, J'ai très envie d'un esclave hybride caméléon~ il pourra changer de couleur autant de fois que je le souhaite, selon la couleur de la peinture de la maison ou de la saison, ce qui est bien pratique. Ria ainsi une dame riche derrière sa main.</p>
<p>-Une jolie femme rossignol pourrais faire l’affaire, je n'arrive pas à dormir en ce moment, elle pourra chanter pour moi autant que je le souhaite pour m'aider à me détendre. J'ai même déjà aménagé une cage pour mon futur oiseau, où elle demeurera dans mes appartements. Ou peut-être une jolie sirène pour décorer mon grand aquarium de salon tristement vide.» fit un vieil homme en se lissant la barbe, se tenant sur sa canne.</p>
<p>- Encore faut-il qu'il y en ai une en vente~ »</p>
<p>Certains des clients rirent à cette remarque, sous le regard de Bepo mal à l’aise, qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait d'amusant dans ce type de conversation. Parler d'enchères humaines comme on irait acheter des meubles en promotion donnait un sentiment de malaise dans la poitrine de l'Ours polaire.</p>
<p>-«Ignore les Bepo, cela vaut mieux.</p>
<p>- P… Peut-être mais… Comment peuvent-ils parler d'une chose aussi affreuse et en rire comme si de rien n'était... ?</p>
<p>- Bienvenue dans la « réalité ». Là où l'être humain montre ses cotés les plus sombres et abjects de son cœur. »</p>
<p>Law, de son coté, était adossé contre un mur du hall, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, en portant toujours son épée Nodashi sur son épaule, il attendait le retour de l'hôte d’accueil à qui il avait présenté la carte d'invitation et il jeta un regard en coin à ces nobles présomptueux et arrogants. Tous parlant de vies humaines comme on parlerait de meubles ou de vêtements de marque de la dernière mode du moment.</p>
<p>Pendant qu'il les regardait tous entrer et s'installer à leurs places, son regard tomba sur l’image d'enseigne dessinée sur le mur de l'estrade. Le même dessin que celui sur la carte d'invitation qu'il avait commandé à Tayner, un jollyroger barré d'un trait en diagonal sur tout le visage du dessin. Un sentiment de frustration montait en lui à chaque fois que son regard croisait ce dessin et, réveilla de nouveau sa migraine matinale survenue un peu plus tôt.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Il ferma les yeux en grimaçant et porta le dos de sa main à son front, les sourcils froncés, bon sang, sa migraine qui ne voulait pas passer malgré l'aspirine qu'il avait prise il y a quelques heures...</p>
<p>-Tu sais ce qui serait formidable pendant la présentation des enchères ? C'est qu'ils mettent en vente un hybride félidé rarissime : genre... Un hybride tigre blanc… Ou même un léopard des neiges !! J'aimerais tellement en acquérir un ! On dit d'eux que leurs fourrures d'oreilles sont moelleuses et si douces~… Et qui plus est, ils ont la réputation d'être particulièrement beaux… » Fit à nouveau la voix d'un des nobles clients.</p>
<p>Les oreilles de Law remuèrent sous son chapeau et il jeta son regard en direction de deux nobles canidés qui parlaient du sujet qu'il venait d'entendre.</p>
<p>- Ahahah ! Tu es fou ! Les léopards des neiges n'existent plus après tout ou alors sont très dur à trouver. Ils se sont tous éteint il y a plus de 10 ans après tout ! Si on en trouve tu peux être sûr qu’ils ne seront pas de pure souche ou qu'ils ont énormément de sang mêlé. Ils sont de moindre qualité qu'un authentique. Ça perd de sa valeur ! » Ricana son compagnon.</p>
<p>Law sentit ses oreilles bourdonner et se coucher sous son chapeau, accompagné d'un claquement la langue avec un agacement prononcé devant la stupidité de cette conversation absurde. Pour lui, qui était pourtant habituer à voir la face la plus obscure de l’humanité depuis son tout jeune âge, ces discussions, bien que choquantes, ne devait normalement d'être que de simples formalités. Pourtant, quelque part, certaines d'entre elles continuaient toujours à le toucher plus ou moins. Quand on parlait de sujets qu'il considérait comme tabou, comme «l'extinction de sa races» par exemple.</p>
<p>Vite. Qu'ils en finissent avec tout ça, afin qu'ils puissent reprendre la route. Rester dans ce genre d’environnement le rendait malade et lui rappelait un peu trop bien, une part de son passé qu'il voulait oublier.</p>
<p>Alors qu'il n'y croyait plus, la porte du bureau de l’hôte d’accueil s'ouvrit et celui-ci en sorti en tenant le carton d'invitation que Law lui avait présenté. Agacé, le léopard des neiges jeta un regard en sa direction, irrité par le retard et le temps que celui-ci avait pris pour l'inspection de la carte d'invitation.</p>
<p>-«Vous en aviez mis du temps. Alors, tout est en ordre? » Grogna le capitaine des Hearts.</p>
<p>Le secrétaire mangouste déglutit avant d'acquiescer et de tendre le billet, fébrile.</p>
<p>-«P… Pas de doutes possibles. C'est bien un billet d'invité VIP authentique. Mais, par curiosité, comment l'avez-vo-… »</p>
<p>Law fronça les sourcils et gronda un peu alors que sa queue remuait dans son dos nerveusement.</p>
<p>-«Le fait que je le possède doit en dire long sur mon obtention. Soit, que je l'aie reçu directement de celui qui l’a signé. M'accuserais-tu, par hasard, de l'avoir volé ou quelque chose du genre? »</p>
<p>Le secrétaire paniqua et secoua vivement la tête avant de rendre le carton avec un sourire crispé.</p>
<p>-«N-n-non… ! Pas du tout ! Tout est en règle. Vous pouvez prendre place, monsieur. Soyez le bienvenu. »</p>
<p>Law récupéra la carte entre ses doigts avant de pénétrer dans la salle de vente, ses hommes de mains lui emboitant le pas.</p>
<p>-« Bon, cela a pris le temps qu'il faut mais on a enfin pu entrer.</p>
<p>-En effet, j'ai presque envie de dire que ce n'est pas trop tôt pour le coup. » Soupira Law.</p>
<p>Celui-ci s'approcha d'un des bancs en cuir rouge libre avant de s'installer dedans, après avoir confié son épée a Bepo et il pencha sa tête en arrière sur le dossier en se pinçant l'arête du nez.</p>
<p>-Tout va bien capitaine ?</p>
<p>-Ah… Oui ça va. J'ai juste une petite migraine passagère. Je vais fermer les yeux quelques instants. On a encore du temps avant que les enchères ne commencent.</p>
<p>-« Dit capitaine, va-t-on vraiment obtenir des informations importantes en assistant à cette vente aux enchères ?</p>
<p>-Si j'avais pensé qu'on y perdrait notre temps, je ne me serais pas donné autant de mal pour dégoter un pass VIP signé spécialement du propriétaire de ce commerce. Mais, étant donné que cet endroit est une des propriétés de notre homme, on pourrait collecter pas mal d'informations importantes, qui nous seront très utiles par la suite. »</p>
<p>-Effectivement, cela se tient. »</p>
<p>Une fois la conversation terminée, Law ferma ses paupières quelques instants. Il avait besoin de faire passer sa migraine qui commençait à devenir encombrante juste avant le début de la vente aux enchères. Tant pis, il ferait avec.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>-« Pourvu que les choses se passent comme prévu et qu'aucun incident ne viennent perturber la vente. On risque de perdre notre unique chance d'obtenir de précieuses informations pour la suite du plan. »</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Pendant que les préparatifs pour débuter l’évènement continuaient de battre leurs plein, non loin de là, à l’autre bout de l’île, tout un groupe d’hybrides à bord de poissons volants, dont les passagers était composés de quelques membres de l’équipage des Mugiwaras, à savoir Nami, Franky, Sanji , Chopper ainsi qu’accompagné de leurs amis homme-poisson Hachi et Panpa, firent route en direction de la salle de ventes aux enchères du <strong>Groove 1</strong>. L’inquiétude submergeait les visages de tous qui luttaient dans une course contre la montre.</p>
<p>-«Comment avions nous put laisser une chose pareille arriver ?! Si nous avions su plus tôt !». Pleurait Choper</p>
<p>-Il n’y a pas une minute à perdre !! Il faut vite arriver à cette vente aux enchères avant qu’elle ne débute. Il en va de la survie de notre amie sirène! » S’écria Franky.</p>
<p>Nami serra les doigts sur les épaules du pilote du poisson volant où elle était passagère, retenant grand mal de sortir ses griffes de frustration tant l’inquiétude lui serrait l’estomac. En se mordillant les lèvres elle murmura ses inquiétudes:</p>
<p>-« Pourvue que Luffy retrouve rapidement Zoro et qu’ils nous rejoignent à temps eux aussi, chaque seconde compte pour retrouver Caimie-chan à présent. Robin-chan ainsi que Usopp et Brook doivent eux aussi se dépêcher ! On ne doit pas laisser débuter cette ignoble vente aux enchères ! »</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Alors que les invités et potentiels clients commençaient à se rassembler dans la salle des ventes aux enchères, et que de l’autre côté de l’ile, l’équipage des Mugiwara se rassemblaient afin d’arrêter cette vente, dans les coulisses l'organisateur était au bord de la crise de nerfs.</p>
<p>-« MAIS QUE FOUT CET ABRUTIT DE TAYNER ?! CELA FAIT DEJA UNE HEURE QU'IL AURAIT DÛ ÊTRE PRESENT ! »</p>
<p>Disco, le propriétaire de la salle de vente tournait en rond dans son bureau tel un lion dans sa cage, les mains dans le dos, visiblement la colère à fleur de peau. Ses hommes de mains tentèrent tant bien que mal de calmer leur supérieur Lémurien en le résonnant.</p>
<p>-D..Du calme Disco-san. Inutile de vous mettre dans un tel état... !</p>
<p>-C'est vrai, après tout, Tayner Sly-san a sûrement dû avoir un empêchement. Il faut dire que les esclaves peuvent être parfois impétueux pendant la livraison, ce qui peux occasionner du retard et-</p>
<p>Sauf que… L'homme abattit son point sur la table de son bureau, faisant sursauter ses assistants.</p>
<p>-Je me MOQUE de ses potentiels excuses ou imprévus ! Tayner m'as promis un magnifique Hybride léopard des neiges pur souche, de grande qualité de surcroît, pour la prochaine vente aux enchères !!! Une telle marchandise, aussi rarissime aurait rapporté aussi cher que le géant dans la réserve, voire plus ! Sly m’avait promis un léopard de pur-sang et d’une beauté incommensurable!! L’heure de livraison est déjà passée et je l’attends ENCORE !!</p>
<p>Les assistants se dévisagèrent avec déception. Quand leur patron était dans cet état, il était inutile de tenter de le raisonner. Quand celui-ci n’obtenait pas ce qu’il souhaitait ou que les choses n’allaient pas dans son sens, il devenait exécrable et cela durerait tant qu’il n’aurait pas obtenu ce qu’il désirait. Soudain, la porte du bureau s’ouvrit avec fracas et un des commerçants de la vente aux enchères entra en trombes dans celui-ci, euphorique.</p>
<p>-«Disco-san !! Disco-san !! J’ai une grande nouvelle a vous annoncé ! Vous n’allez pas en croire vos oreilles !</p>
<p>-Quoi ?! Tayner est enfin arrivé avec le Léopard des neiges comme promis ?! » fit Disco avec un soupçon d’espoir et à la fois d’agacement dans la voix.</p>
<p>-Non. Toujours pas malheureusement. Mais j’ai cependant une nouvelle qui va vous réjouir et rattraper la livraison que Tayner aurait dû honorer aujourd’hui.»</p>
<p>Disco fronça les sourcils avec méfiance, quelque chose de mieux qu’un très rarissime jeune léopard des neiges ? Il était vrai qu’ils avaient quelques hybrides sublimes de bonne qualité ainsi qu’un Géant qui attendaient dans la réserve. Avaient-ils trouvé un deuxième géant ? Une femme peut être vue qu’elles se vendaient plus cher que les hybrides. Mais il resta cependant prudent.</p>
<p>«- Je ne vois pas vraiment ce qui pourrait rattraper la vente d’un léopard des neiges ! A moins de ne s’agir d’un autre Géant... ? On en a déjà un qui attend à la réserve.</p>
<p>-Mieux que ça Disco san ! Vous n’allez pas en croire vos yeux ! C’est une marchandise de grande qualité qu’on n’a plus eue depuis fort longtemps!</p>
<p>Le commissaire de vente fronça encore plus les sourcils en lissant sa barbe, confus puis, une idée lui traversa la tête et ses yeux s’agrandirent. Ce pourrait-il que…?!</p>
<p>-Attend une minute, ne me dit pas…qu’on a reçu… ?!</p>
<p>-Si ! C’est bien ce que vous pensez ! C’est une sirène ! Une jeune et ravissante sirène qui nous a été livré juste à l’instant ! Vous devriez venir y jugez par vous-même de sa qualité ! Je peux vous assurer qu’on en aura pour un excellent prix avec elle !</p>
<p>Aussitôt qu’il eut entendu cela, une lueur de convoitise satisfaite passa dans le regard du commissaire de vente et un sourire fier s’étira jusqu’à ses oreilles. Il sembla même avoir bien vite oublié l’échec de la livraison d’un léopard des neiges, à l’annonce de la nouvelle de l’obtention d’une marchandise de bien meilleure qualité que celui promit par son contact.</p>
<p>-Voilà une nouvelle plutôt réjouissante. Peux-tu me la montrer ? J’aimerais y jeter un œil par moi-même sur cette perle rare.</p>
<p>-Avec plaisir monsieur ! Vous n’allez pas le regretter !</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>A l’extérieur de la salle des enchères, les clients avaient tous arrêté d’affluer, leur expression figée de frayeurs par la venue d’un groupe de personnes vêtues de blanc portant une bulle d’air autour de la tête. Il s’agissait d’un vieil homme et d’une jeune femme, tous deux vêtus de la même tenue blanche, similaire à ce que portaient tous les nobles Mondiaux, le vieil homme avait une canne à la main et de l’autre une chaine en anneau qui était reliée au coup d’un homme, un hybride grizzly gigantesque, très certainement un esclave. L’expression supérieure et arrogante que la nouvelle venue affichait, ainsi que leur apparence ne laissait aucun doute quant à la nature de leur identité.</p>
<p>Sans poser plus de questions, tous s’agenouillaient rapidement devant eux, et un des commerçants de la salle pour accourir vers les Tenryuubito et les accueillent en se prosternant devant eux.</p>
<p>-« Rosward sama ! Lady Shalulia. Quel honneur de vous recevoir dans notre humble établissement… ! Nous vous demandons de ne pas tenir compte de la loi de prosternation dans la salle des enchères et de vous installer parmi les autres.</p>
<p>-Peu nous importe tant que nous pouvons enchérir.</p>
<p>-Bien sûr ! Nous avons reçu de la marchandise fraîche qui vas très certainement vous intéresser! Suivez-moi, je vous prie, aux places VIP. »</p>
<p>Alors que les aristocrates classiques et autres hybrides de classe moindre, se tenaient prosternés devant les Tenryuubito , terrifiés par leur présence, les deux nobles Mondiaux pénétrèrent dans la salle des ventes alors que la femme Tenryubito, Shalulia soupira.</p>
<p>-« Charlos-niisama est en retard n’est-ce pas ? Je me demande ce qui le retient ! Lui qui se faisait une joie de venir à cette enchère, j’espère qu’il va entendre raison et qu’au lieu d’une sirène, qu’il se décide enfin d’acquérir un nouvel esclave pour remplacer l’espèce de chat de gouttière qu’il garde depuis 2 ans à ses côtés maintenant. A sa place, je m’en serais débarrassée depuis longtemps ! Il est si crasseux et sinistre !</p>
<p>-Il y a deux ans, il était à la mode d’avoir une panthère noir hybride pour esclave de compagnie de par leur rareté, mais en ce moment, c’est les hommes poissons et les sirènes qui sont très populaires, tout comme les grands fauves blancs qui sont plus rares encores. Ton frère n’est pas très doué pour prendre soin des grands fauves. Ils ont besoin de plus d’occupation et d’attention que les hybrides chats. Il devrait en profiter pour tenter d’acquérir un homme poisson pour le changer de sa lente monture qu’il s’est entêté de vouloir utiliser pour cette sortie. Les Hommes poissons, sont après tout, dix fois plus forts que les hybrides ordinaires et idéaux pour transporter quelqu’un.»</p>
<p>Le couple de Tenryuubito continua leur chemin jusqu’à leurs places, sous le regard d’un des rares groupes de personnes à ne pas s’intimider de leurs présences.</p>
<p>-« Humf ! Des « Tenryuubito », en ces lieux nauséabonds qu’est le marché des enchères humaines d’esclaves. Pourquoi cela n’est pas surprenant ? Ils sont après tous, les principaux clients de ce commerce d’esclaves Hybrides. Il n’est pas rare qu’ils changent d’esclaves comme de chemise quand ceux-là ne les intéressent plus. »</p>
<p>Certaines personnes se retournent et blêmirent à la vue de l’individu au sourire carnassier qui venait de parler.</p>
<p>-« Cet homme, Ce ne serait pas... ?!</p>
<p>- Le tristement célèbre capitaine pirate de South Blue, Eustass capitaine Kid. Le Vautour. »</p>
<p>L’hybride vautour garda son sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres peintes en rouge, ses immenses ailes brun sombre de vautour se déployèrent légèrement de fierté dans son dos, heureux d’être reconnu.</p>
<p>-« Relax les gars. On n’est pas là pour chercher des histoires, contrairement à certains nobles ‘’purs‘’, les bandits et criminels du monde peuvent se montrer plus ‘’humains‘’. S’il y a plus de déchets qui naissent en ce monde, c’est parce qu’on est gouverné par de bien pires déchets. Pourquoi ne réalisez-vous pas une chose aussi évidente ? Nous assumons nos mauvaises actions, mais on peut aussi faire preuve de clémence, pas vrai Killer? »</p>
<p>Le pirate masqué hocha la tête avec affirmation.</p>
<p>-« Tout à fait mon capitaine. »</p>
<p>Le Supernova ricana alors qu’il lissait une plume rouge sombre de son colle de plumes naturel entre ses doigts, qui seyait à la perfection avec son manteau noir, le regard brillant de malice.</p>
<p>-« Si nous trouvons un hybride intéressant, on pourra toujours l’acheter, il fera un bon élément dans notre équipage, mieux vaut ça que l’esclavage chez un de ces nobles arrogants, pas vrai les gars? Eheheh... »</p>
<p>Wire, l’un des membres de l’équipage de Kid regardait la liste de la marchandise mise en vente pendant l’enchère et se tourna vers son chef.</p>
<p>-« Capitaine, regardez un peu cette liste. Certains hybrides classés valent plus cher que d’autres de ce que je peux constater. Pourtant les hybrides « chien et chat » font partit de la catégorie d’hybride de ce qu’il y a de plus classique. Je ne comprends pas vraiment la répartition de ces valeurs ni du fait qu’il en plus cher qu’un hybride ursidé ou lagomorphes. »</p>
<p>Kid haussa un sourcil et prit la liste avant de jeter un œil dessus, puis il pouffa.</p>
<p>-«Idiot, il s’agit de la répartition entre les demandes et rareté d’un produit ainsi que la classification de ce que représente un hybride. Un hybride peut être tout ce qu’il y a de plus commun comme un hybride chien, mais sa valeur peut être plus haute, suite à la proportion de marchandise demandée et de marchandise disponible. Et si l’hybride vendu est d’une caste non seulement demandée mais en plus d’une grande rareté son prix peut doubler voire triplée, avec la qualité qui va avec.</p>
<p>-Comment ça mon capitaine ?</p>
<p>-Certains de nos amis ‘’nobles‘’ créchant à Marie-Joie aiment passer leurs temps à classer les hybrides selon leurs castes, leurs provenances et leurs capacités. Cela dépend de notre popularité, notre race ainsi que la rareté. Les types d’hybrides les plus populaires parmi les nobles sont les trois catégories. Les Canidé, Félidés et Oiseaux, d’où les prix plus exorbitants de ces trois types sur cette liste et les ‘’poids lourds‘’ comme les Grand fauves, les grands Canidés et les Rapaces valent plus car leurs capacités vont avec. Il ne reste plus qu’à ajouter la popularité et la rareté pour faire gonfler les chiffres : Déjà, la popularité des types félins réside dans leurs souplesse, l’agilité et capacité de voir dans le noir, ce qui peut être un atout considérable pour les nobles qui aiment se balader dans l’obscurité. Ils peuvent être de redoutables tueurs tout en gardant le coté captivant qui attire la fascination et la sympathie, sans parler du fait que certains nobles ont des fantasmes bien particulier pour les félins… surtout les femelles issues de cette caste. J’y soupçonne leur fait de ronronner et de griffer pendant les actes sexuels d’y être pour quelque chose dans ce fantasme populaire qui les entoure. Ensuite, les canidés sont populaires pour leur férocité mais également leur force de morsure et leur fidélité et intégration, ils sont plus enclins, dans leurs gènes à agir en meute qu’en solitaire. Il n’y a pas meilleur que les types canidé pour pister une personne en fuite ou pour protéger quelque chose ou une demeure comme chiens de gardes. Quant à nous autres, oiseaux, notre popularité peut être diverse mais la plupart du temps, elles proviennent de nos ailes. Que ce soit pour leurs tailles ou pour la couleur de nos plumages. Bien que certains d’entre nous ne peuvent voler, on possède certaines capacités recherchées par les Nobles et notre tempérament varie selon nos castes : les rossignols sont réputés pour leurs chants alors que les grues pour leur grâce naturelle et leur sagesse, pour citer des exemples. Mais pour nous autres rapaces, c’est notre puissance et envergure de prédateur qui fascine les nobles. Nous ne pouvons voler, mais on peut toujours planer et fondre sur nos proies de la même façon que le feraient de vrais rapaces dans la nature, sans parler de notre vue perçante et notre facilité à pouvoir trouver rapidement des proies…et de profiter de certaines opportunités. Pour ce qui est des autres castes, comme les équidés recherchés pour leur rapidité ou les ursidés pour leur force, ils ont aussi une certaine réputation mais ne valent pas celles des trois classes que je viens juste de citer. Puis ils jouent également sur la ‘’pureté‘’ d’une caste. Si un hybride loup est d’une pure lignée de loup et qu’il n’y a pas de lapin dans l’arbre généalogique de la famille par exemple, son prix gonfle mais s’il est croisé, à l’inverse, son prix baisse. Moins le sang est pur, moins vaut le prix de l’hybride en question.»</p>
<p>-« Je comprends mieux, même si je trouve cela vexant en tant qu’ursidé de race. » grimaça Wive.</p>
<p>Kid ricana alors que Heat, un autre membre de son équipage, se pencha sur la liste et fronça les sourcils quand son regard se porta sur la silhouette de Law assis sur le banc, ayant visiblement un peu récupéré de de sa migraine passagère. Il se tourna vers son capitaine et lui murmura à l’oreille.</p>
<p>-«Chef…regardez un peu par là. »</p>
<p>Kid se tourne en direction de la zone que son homme de main pointait et il haussa un sourcil surpris.</p>
<p>-« Oh.. ? En voilà un visage qui ne m’est pas inconnu.</p>
<p>-Le capitaine des pirates du Hearts, Trafalgar Law de North Blue. Sa prime sur sa tête vaut 200 000 000 de berries »</p>
<p>Shachi se tourna vers son capitaine, un peu mal à l’aise du fait qu’ils étaient le centre de l’attention de l’équipage de Kid. Et au vu de la réputation de ceux-là, il n’était pas conseillé de leurs chercher des crosses.</p>
<p>-« Capitaine…</p>
<p>-Laisse les parler, je m’en moque. »</p>
<p>Kid, qui était d’une nature à apprécier chercher querelles à de potentiels rivaux, ne manqua pas de rajouter des commentaires.</p>
<p>-« Eh bien, le moins qu’on puisse dire c’est qu’il y en a un qui n’as pas froid aux yeux de se montrer dans un tel endroit, au vu de sa valeur marchande en tête de liste dans une vente aux enchères d’Hybrides. J’ignorais que les Léopards des Neiges étaient inconscients ou qu’ils aimaient allumer les braises. C’est du moins l’impression que j’en ai quand je vois le dernier d’entre eux être tranquillement peinard dans une salle remplie de trafiquants d’hybrides rares.»</p>
<p>Les oreilles sous le chapeau de Law remuèrent mais il continua d’ignorer les remarques du pirate provocateur. Il est clair qu’il lui cherchait des noises mais il n’allait pas jouer à son petit jeu, il n’était pas d’humeur.</p>
<p>-« Humf, aucune réponse, hein ? Tu n’essaies même pas de te défendre un peu ? On voit que les rumeurs qui circulent sur les Hybrides léopards des neiges sont fondées. On dit d’eux qu’ils étaient arrogants et aussi pédants que les nobles, ils pétaient plus haut que leurs culs mais à la fin, ils se le sont fait botter en beauté.~ »</p>
<p>Les trois pirates qui accompagnaient Law, furieux des insultes que le Vautour aux cheveux roux proférait envers le félin, se redressèrent, prêt à en découdre.</p>
<p>-«Qu’est-ce que tu as dit toi ?!</p>
<p>-Retire toute suite ce que tu viens de dire sur les Léopards des neiges et notre capitaine, tu veux?!»</p>
<p>Les pirates de Kid réagirent et sortirent leurs armes, prêts eux aussi à se battre. Cependant, Law qui n’avait pas bougé de sa place, se mit à ricaner.</p>
<p>Tous se retournèrent en direction de Law et celui-ci répondit en levant son majeur insultant en direction de Kidd, tout en poussant un discret ronronnement d’arrogance, une lueur provocatrice dans son regard ombré par son chapeau qui émettait pourtant une étrange lueur alors que sa queue tachetée remuait doucement sur le divan rouge sur lequel il était assis.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>-«Fidèle à réputation de maître dans l’art des coups bas, hum ? Pour ta gouverne Kid, mon ‘’<strong>cul</strong>‘’ comme tu le dis si bien, se porte à merveille. Personne ne me l’a botté, au contraire, les gens l’adore à un point que tu ne peux imaginer... Mais tu serais bien le dernier sur terre à qui j’en ferais profiter~ »</p>
<p>fanfaronna le pirate médecin. Loin d’être offusqué, Kidd répondit à l’insulte par un rictus amusé en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.</p>
<p>« -Je vois qu’il n’y a pas que l’arrogance innée des Léopard des neiges qui soit digne de leur réputation… Mais il y a aussi leurs mauvaises manières. Et si je t’enseignais les bonnes pour changer un peu, le chat tacheté albinos?»</p>
<p>La tension était palpable entres les deux équipages de pirates, prêt à entrer en conflit quand soudainement, les lumières s’éteignirent et l’estrade fut inondée des multiples lumières aux couleurs vives, des projecteurs braqués sur elle. La voix d’un des représentants de la boutique sur les micros résonna dans toute la salle réclamant l’attention de tout les spectateurs présents.</p>
<p>-« BIEN BIEN ! VOTRE ATTENTION MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS, TOUTES NOS EXCUSES POUR NOTRE RETARD. SACHEZ QUE NOTRE EVENEMNT ANNUEL, LA VENTE AUX ENCHERES HUMAINES DU GROOVE 1 de L’ARCHIPEL SABAODY VA COMMENCER ! NOTRE HÔTE QUI NOUS FAIT L’IMMENCE HONNEUR DE PRESENTER LES ENCHERES, SERA, BIEN SUR, CET HOMME, LE SUPER BAZAR AMBULANT, MISTER DISCO ! »</p>
<p>L’un des projecteurs, celui dont la lumière était la plus forte fut projetée vers l’organisateur qui soigna son entrée et salua chaleureusement son public et futurs clients potentiel.</p>
<p>-«Merci à vous tous d’être venus si nombreux aujourd’hui ! Vous êtes chanceux car nous avons de nouvelles marchandises d’esclaves hybrides rarissimes et de haute qualité !! Nous espérons que vous en remporterez un avec vous et saurez en profiter! A la fin de cette vente, nous aurons une surprise à vous présenter, que, espérons-le, vous saurez apprécier !!»</p>
<p>Des bruits de clameurs s’élevaient dans la foule, impatiente de voir les potentiels esclaves rarissimes promit qu’on leur présenterait. Du côté des deux équipages de pirates, la tension était redescendue.</p>
<p>-«Hum…chef Kidd, la vente est en train de débuter.</p>
<p>-Humf, on dirait que certains chats errants ont une chance de pendu dans le coin.» pesta le vautour.</p>
<p>Tous rengainèrent leurs armes et reprirent leurs places.</p>
<p>-«Dommage, j’aurais bien aimé voir de mes propres yeux, les capacités de celui que l’on nomme le ''Chirurgien de la mort'' ainsi l'état de transe unique à son espèce. Je vais devoir me contenter d’un banal échange de courtoisie.» fit Kid d’un ton déçu mais toujours dans l’amusement puis il s’éloigna.</p>
<p>-«… <em><strong>Alors c’était pour ça cette petite mise en scène ? Me provoquer pour satisfaire sa curiosité concernant mon don héréditaire ?</strong></em>» Pensa Law en gardant son regard sur le Vautour qui reprenait place contre le mur, regardant les premiers esclaves présentés faire leur entrée sur le plateau.</p>
<p>-«Capitaine. Fit Bepo, soucieux en se rapprochant de son supérieur.</p>
<p>-« Laisse, c’est rien. Rasseyez-vous les gars, les enchères ont commencées.»</p>
<p>Les hommes de main de Law se rassirent mais le Médecin se frotta les paupières avant de se pincer l’arête du nez. Toute cette histoire avait fait revenir la migraine qu’il avait réussi à calmer plus tôt. Il n’allait, finalement, pas passer une mise aux enchères d’esclave tranquille.</p>
<p>«<em><strong>Vite ! Que ça se termine</strong></em>» pensa-t-il, Il voulait retourner au sous-marin pour prendre du repos.</p>
<p>-«J’ai hâte d’en finir avec tout ça. » Soupira-t-il.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Quelques instants plus tard, l’équipage des Mugiwara, pas encore au complet venait d’arriver devant l’enseigne où on pouvait entendre les cris de l’organisateur ainsi que les prix qui affluaient pour l’achat de l’esclave actuellement présenté. L’esclave hybride géant qui avait accompagné le vieux Tenryubito restait devant la porte, le cou enchainé ne pouvant fuir à cause du collier explosif malgré l’opportunité offerte, il ne pouvait qu’attendre que tout se termine. Malgré tout, le petit groupe de pirate rassemblé avec les deux hommes poissons n’échappaient pas à son attention.</p>
<p>-«Vite ! On doit sortir Caimie de là… !</p>
<p>-Mais comment faire, si les Tenryuubito sont à l’intérieur ? On ne peut pas faire de tapages ! Qui plus est, Caimi est déjà entre leurs mains, il est fort probable qu’elle porte déjà un collier explosif qui l’empêche de fuir et si cela se trouve. Caimi a peut-être été déjà vendue !</p>
<p>-Comment on peut tolérer une telle chose que le commerce d’esclave ? »</p>
<p>Sanji, bien que frustré par la situation passa sa main dans ses cheveux et ses cornes avant de porter une cigarette a ses lèvres et de l’allumer.</p>
<p>-«Croyez-moi les gars que, s’il y a bien une chose qui me démange de faire, c’est exploser cette foutu porte pour porter secours à Caimie chérie et foutre en l’air ce commerce répugnant... Mais comme Nami-san l’a dit, si on la récupère de force, on ne fera que la mettre en danger. On va devoir jouer selon les règles de ces crapules qui n’hésitent pas à profiter de leurs semblables hybrides ou autres pour se faire de l’argent sur eux. Heureusement, pour Caimi, si je me fie à ce que Duval m’as dit, ils ne la sortiront pas avant la moitié de la vente. Ce qui nous laisse le temps. »</p>
<p>Nami se retourna vers ses compagnons, attirant leur attention.</p>
<p>-« Bon… Tout le monde, vous êtes prêt à entrer ? N’oubliez pas, même si Caimie sera présentée devant nous, on ne doit surtout pas agir avant de pouvoir remporter sa mise en vente.»</p>
<p>Chopper, qui avait pris sa forme ''humaine'' regarda autour de lui, anxieux.</p>
<p>-« Attend Nami ! Zoro, ainsi que Luffy et les autres ne sont pas encore arrivés!</p>
<p>-Tant pis, on va y aller sans eux ! Le temps presse pour Caimi, ils nous rejoindront dès qu’ils pourront.</p>
<p>-En espérant que cet idiot à rayures ne se soit pas encore paumé » Grogna dans sa barbe le cuisinier des pirates Mugiwara.</p>
<p>Le petit groupe de pirates se remirent en route et ils passèrent les portes d’entrée, attirant l’attention de l’équipage de Kid positionné non loin des portes.</p>
<p>-« Hum leurs têtes m’est familière à ceux-là..</p>
<p>-Il s’agit des membres de l’équipage de Chapeau de Paille. Visiblement, ils ne sont pas tous présents.</p>
<p>-Encore moins leur capitaine. Dommages, j’aurais bien voulu voir à quel point il était demeuré comme le dit la rumeur. » Ria capitane pirate vautour.</p>
<p>Sous le regard écœuré des Chapeau de pailles, les esclaves s’enchainaient. L’une des esclaves qui venaient de sortir était une ravissante femme type féline tigresse blanche, vêtue comme une danseuse, aux proportions généreuses et aux longs cheveux mauves. Celle-ci était terrifiée et pâle, les oreilles plaquées sur sa tête, en arrières les larmes aux yeux, ce qui n’empêchaient pas les clients, masculins pour la plupart, dans la salle de baver sur elle.</p>
<p>-«Quel rareté! Elle est un type Grand fauve blanc !</p>
<p>-Il me la faut !! Les grands fauves blancs sont ce qu’il y a de plus rare au monde !!</p>
<p>-Quel dommage que ce ne soit pas un léopard des neiges… J’avais justement économisé assez pour espérer en acheter un s’ils en avaient ! » S’écria un autre enchérisseur. Les brouhahas s’accumulèrent dans la salle alors que le commissaire de ventes reprit la parole pour essayer de remettre l’attention sur la vente :</p>
<p>-« Messieurs ! Comme vous venez de le constater, nous avons ici présent la plus belle esclave du monde ! Une jeune Hybride tigresse blanche de 20 ans ! Comme vous le savez, les tigres sont de rares spécimens ! Qui plus est, les blancs sont dans la catégorie ‘’Fauves Blanc rarissimes’’, comme les léopard des neiges, et son prix débutera donc à <strong>1 000 500 berries</strong>. Vous pouvez le constater à ses vêtements, c’est une danseuse, ses proportions parfaites et généreuses sauront satisfaire vos nuits les plus torrides chers messieurs… Ou alors peut-être mesdames~ ? Après tout, les esclaves sont à votre entière disposition et services comme bon vous semble ! Personne ne vous jugera de ce que vous en ferez en privé.» Fit la voix moqueuse de Disco.</p>
<p>Un tonnerre de rire se fit dans la salle alors que la pauvre tigresse laissa des larmes couler de plus belles sur ses joues et ses griffes entèrent dans le tissu fin de sa robe de danseuse.</p>
<p>Law qui regardait ce triste spectacle, demeura impassible devant ce spectacle. Dans ces moments-là, il avait appris à mettre un masque de glace pour ne pas montrer ses émotions. Ce qui n‘était pas au goût des Mugiwara qui assistaient à toute la scène avec dégout. Les prix commençaient à monter en flèches et rapidement :</p>
<p>« -2 000 000 !!</p>
<p>-2 000 500 !!</p>
<p>-3 000 000 !</p>
<p>-4 000 000 !!! »</p>
<p>Sanji sentit les nerfs monter en lui… Comment ces bandes d’ordures pouvaient ainsi enchérir sur une vie humaine ?!</p>
<p>-Quel bande d’ordures, c’est comme ça qu’ils considèrent ainsi une Lady.. ?! Ou les Tigres en général ?!</p>
<p>- Les grands fauves ont toujours fasciné les autres hybrides visiblement…Plus encore quand ils avaient un coloris rare, comme le noir ou le blanc. Toute espèce ou hybride rares attiraient la convoitise des autres après tout. » Fit Franky</p>
<p>-«Affreux ! Je refuse que notre amie Caimie se retrouve entre les mains de ces gens, Hachi. » Pleurnicha la petite étoile de mer Panpa.</p>
<p>Nami serra les poings et les doigts autour de son numéro de cliente enchérisseur.</p>
<p>-« Nous allons la sortir de là. Coûte que coûte ! »</p>
<p>Au même moment, alors que les enchères continuaient de battre leur plein. Un peu plus loin dans l’archipel, Luffy qui était en route en direction du <strong>Groove 1</strong> s’impatientait et tirait sur la veste du pilote du poisson volant.</p>
<p>-« HEY !! TU NE PEUX PAS ALLER PLUS VITE ?!!</p>
<p>-Je vais aussi vite que je peux !! Arrête de tirer sur mes vêtements !!</p>
<p>-Si on ne se grouille pas !! Caimie va être-.. Argh... !! »</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>-</strong>
    <strong>Tiiiit</strong>
    <strong>- </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Un sifflement aigu se fit dans les oreilles de Luffy qui lâcha un gémissement de douleur et porta sa main à son crâne, gémissant de douleur.</p>
<p>-« Ce n’est pas vrai, ça recommence… !! Bon sang! Siffla Luffy.</p>
<p>-Hey !! Tout vas bien Mugiwara .. ?! S’inquiéta le pilote.</p>
<p>-Hurg ! Oui… Juste une migraine passagère que j’ai depuis ce matin! Mais ce n’est pas important !! On doit sauver Caimie !</p>
<p>-Okay mon gars accroche toi.. !! » L’homme fit avancer plus rapidement son poisson volant alors que Luffy, hurlait a plein poumons le nom de son amie.</p>
<p>-« TIENS BON, ON VA TE SAUVER !! ATTENDS-NOUS, CAIMIIIIIIIE !!! »</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>A suivre…</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapitre 4 : Le pouvoir de lier son âme à une autre. L’ "Oath"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonjour tout le monde !</p><p>Il est vrai que la suite de ce chapitre a été un peu plus long à poster que les précédent, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il s'agit du chapitre qui fut le plus long à écrire depuis que que j'ai entamer le début de cette Fanfiction.</p><p>Ce qui fut le plus long surtout, fut surtout les illustrations, car d'important dénouement se produisent dans ce chapitre qui, pour la plupart d'entre vous ont certainement une petites idées sur la question. (^w^)</p><p>Chaque chapitre où il y auras d'important évènements se dérouleront, auront droit a des pages de comics comme illustrations.</p><p>Je vous laisse a présent, apprécier la lecture de ce quatrième chapitre et j'attend impatiemment votre retour !! &lt;3&lt;3&lt;3</p><p>ENJOYS</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Chapitre 4 : Le pouvoir de lier son âme à une autre. L’ "Oath"</span> </strong>
</p><p>Bam ! Bam ! Bang !</p><p>Le bruit sourd des coups de marteau de disco sur le pupitre résonnait dans la salle, annonçant la fin de l’enchérissement de l'esclave Pascia.</p><p>Alors que la jeune tigresse blanche éclatait en sanglot, le visage enfouit entre ses mains, Disco récupéra son micro pour annoncer la fin de la mise en vente de la danseuse, avec fierté.</p><p>-« Félicitation à enchérisseur numéro <strong>47</strong> , pour l’acquisition du lot numéro 15, la superbe danseuse Pacsia ! L'enchère de cette belle esclave dont le prix de départ exceptionnel de <strong>1 000 500 berries</strong> fut remporté pour la somme maximum de <strong>17 200 000 de berries</strong> !! »</p><p>Des clameurs admiratives s'élevèrent dans l'assemblée des enchérisseurs, pendant que la jeune esclave était ramenée dans la box aux esclaves derrière la scène. Les Mugiwaras demeuraient impuissants et outrés devant ce triste spectacle où la détresse humaine était vendue comme de vulgaires produits.</p><p>Disco reprit la parole, réclamant de nouveau le silence dans l’assemblée. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle se turent, tout ouïe devant les prochaines déclarations de Disco. Le lémurien se racla la gorge avant de reprendre parole.</p><p>-Bien bien, avant toute chose, je réclame l’attention de tous les nouveaux enchérisseurs ici présents. Pour ceux et celles, pour qui c’est leur première acquisition d’un esclave, il vous est conseillé de faire conclure un serment par votre esclave nouvellement acquis afin d’avoir l’entier contrôle sur lui. Le fait qu’il possède un collier explosif dissuade souvent toute évasion de leur part mais, il serait plus prudent d’éviter une perte d’argent à cause d’un esclave un peu trop récalcitrant et rebelle ? N’est-ce pas ?</p><p>Des murmures d’incompréhension s’élèvent dans la salle, tandis que la plupart des pirates présents avaient eu les sourcils froncés d’interlocution, eux même ne comprenant pas là où le commissaire de vente voulait en venir.</p><p>« -J’ai pas rêvé ? Il vient parler du « serment » ?</p><p>-Qu’est-ce que diable, un Lien d’âme comme le Serment, vient foutre dans une vente aux enchères d’esclaves ? » Grogna Kidd, lui-même interloqué par cette information.</p><p>Du côté des Mugiwagara Hybrides présents, en la personne de Nami, Sanji et Franky, c’était la stupéfaction générale, alors que du côté de Choper, c’était plutôt un sentiment de confusion qui le submergeait.</p><p>-« Le "Serment"... ? De quoi est-ce que ce type parle au juste ? »</p><p>Nami fronça les sourcils avant de répondre.</p><p>« - Le Serment, qu’on surnomme communément l’Oath, est un lien spirituel qu’un Hybride produit, quand il désire se lier à une personne. C’est une façon, en d’autres mots, de lier son âme à quelqu’un. »</p><p>Chopper dévisagea Nami avec de grands yeux ébahis.</p><p>-« Attend ! Tu viens de dire.. Lier son âme à une personne. ?! Mais de quelle façon et en quoi cela consiste au juste de lier son âme a quelqu’un ? »</p><p>Sanji prit une bouffé de sa cigarette, la mine grave.</p><p>« - C’est plus comme « lier une âme à une autre ». Il existe plusieurs façons de procéder au lien, plusieurs natures de serments. La plupart du temps, il s’agit surtout une façon d’unir son être à une personne chère, comme le Serment des Amours, deux amants qui désirent de se lier spirituellement afin d’être toujours unis dans leurs cœurs, comme promesse d’amour éternel. Il y a les liens de la fraternité aussi, deux gamins amis depuis leur plus tendre enfance pour qui leurs liens d’amitié est plus fort que celui du sang, vont prêter le Serment de la Fraternité afin de devenir « frères d’âmes ». Malgré le côté poétique de la chose, chaque Oath, à ses avantages comme ses inconvénients, enfin, contrainte plutôt devrais-je dire. Il existe même certains serments déconseillés, voire dangereux. Il est donc préférable d'éviter d’y avoir recours."</p><p>
  
</p><p>-Pourquoi cela… ? Je veux dire, unir son âme à une personne en qui nous avons une confiance absolue et pour qui ont vous un grand amour, cela doit être merveilleux ! Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrais y avoir de contraignant là-dedans ? »</p><p>Nami se pinça les lèvres tout en se tenant le bras.</p><p>« -Tu te trompes Chopper…Il y a beaucoup d’inconvénients dans un « Oath ». Premièrement, lier ton âme revient à dévoiler la véritable nature de celle-ci à une autre personne. Ton jardin secret, à un certain degré, selon la nature du lien formé, est dévoilé à cette personne. Tes meilleurs côtés, comme les plus sombres, sont exposés aux yeux de l’être à qui tu te lies. Bien sûr, comme Sanji-kun l’a dit, tout dépend du type de lien que tu as formé et avec qui tu l’as passé… Autre inconvénient, une fois que tu crées un lien d’âme et que tu prêtes serment, il est impossible de s’en défaire. Soit c’est le bénéficiaire principal qui désire rompre le lien spirituel, soit autre alternative, si l’un des deux, que ce soit le contractant ou le bénéficiaire, qui viendrait à mourir.</p><p>Choper déglutit, comprenant un peu plus en quoi consistait le Serment dont ils parlaient désormais.</p><p>«- Je..je vois. Je crois comprendre maintenant… »</p><p>Franky croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.</p><p>« -Ce qui m’intrigue c’est que, Un serment ne peut se former que lorsque l’Hybride consent de lui-même à vouloir former un lien et non d’y être contraint. Et pour qu’un lien se crée, le véritable nom de l’hybride dois être révélé au bénéficiaire du Serment, afin d’avoir l’emprise sur l’âme de l’hybride contractant. Connaitre le nom secret d’un hybride, son nom d’âme revient à avoir le contrôle presque total sur l’entièreté de son être. Même un esclave qui est au fond du gouffre, connait les risques que cela engendrerait et jamais, sous la torture il ne révélerait une telle information, surtout pour former un Serment ! Je serais curieux de voire de quelle façon et surtout, de quel serment ce clown veut parler. Quoique, tout bien réfléchis, nan. Je ne préfère pas savoir tout compte fait…</p><p>-Je ne comprends pas trop…mais je suis sûr que, quoi qu’il en soit, c’est une chose vraiment affreuse, s’il a trouvé le moyen de forcer ces pauvres gens à lier leurs âmes à leurs bourreaux afin qu’ils puissent les contrôler comme bon leurs semble…ils ne ressemblerait guère plus qu’à des zombies ou des coquilles vide !</p><p>-… »</p><p>Le regard de Law s’était assombrit depuis que Disco eu fait mention du Serment.</p><p>Cela lui donnait l’impression qu’on lui retournait le couteau dans la plaie, une plaie encore ouverte qui n’avait toujours pas réussi à cicatriser depuis plus de 10 ans maintenant.</p><p>Disco sourit derrière son micro et il leva son bras en une pause grandiloquente et théâtrale.</p><p>« -Je vois que vous êtes tous assez confus, n’est-ce pas ? Pas de panique ! Le grand Disco est là pour éclairer votre lanterne sur la question ! J’imagine qu’une démonstration vaux mieux que mille discours, pas vrai ?! Alors, laissez votre humble serviteur vous faire une petite démonstration de la spécialité de la maison ! Procéder à la création d’un Serment de votre esclave sans attendre le consentement de celui-ci, ni de connaitre le nom d’âme de ce dernier !~ »</p><p>***</p><p>A l’extérieur de la salle de ventes aux enchères, Le dernier des Tenryubito arrivait enfin à destination, alors que, le pauvre esclave qui le transportait état plus mort que vif et était sur le point de s’écrouler de fatigue, tellement ses bras et ses jambes tremblaient.</p><p>« -Ah.. ! Nous sommes enfin arrivés. Shadow, pousses toi !</p><p>Le petit esclave, qui avait toujours eu la tête posée sur la cuisse de son maitre durant tout le trajet, s’écarta pour laisser son maitre descendre du dos de l’esclave équidé. Les muscles de son petit cou le faisait un peu souffrir et craquait alors qu’il avait redressé sa tête pour la tenir enfin droite. Cela était dû au port de son collier en acier froid, lourd et inconfortable sur son petit cou qui lui cisaillait un peu sa peau blanche et lui laissait des hématomes lors de certains mouvements ainsi qu’à la position tenue lors du trajet pour que le Tenryubito puisse caresser sa tête et ses oreilles comme bon lui semblait.</p><p>Oui définitivement comme un chat de compagnie.</p><p>Bien sûr, il n’était pas question qu’il change de position sous peine d’être puni et cela aurait résulté à plus qu’une simple gifle comme il en avait reçu pas plus tard que tout à l’heure pour avoir voulu lécher les plaies du pauvre jeune homme qui avait transporté leur maitre sur son dos… Depuis Marie-Joie jusqu’à leur navire, puis, de leur navire jusqu’à leur destination, la salle de la vente aux enchères.</p><p>Le petit esclave sentit un regard se poser sur lui et il se retourna légèrement en bais, pour voir l’esclave hybride grizzly, du Noble Mondial Rosward, n’ayant toujours pas bougé de sa place qui semblait le dévisager longuement.</p><p>Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’ils se croisaient à vrai dire, étant donné que leurs deux maitres respectifs étaient parents, malgré qu’ils ne se soient jamais adressé la parole, pour la simple et bonne raison qu’ils n’en avaient point le droit sous peine d’être puni sévèrement. Les Tenryubito pouvait les punir comme bon leurs semblait de la pire et inimaginable façon qui soit. Donc autant ne pas leurs donner plus de motifs de le faire.</p><p>La petite panthère noire se contenta d’un petit hochement de tête, comme brève salutation envers le géant qui fut brisée par l’emprise de la chaine de son maitre sur son collier, qui le tirait, pour rejoindre l’intérieur de la salle de vente, avec le reste des esclaves qui le suivait.</p><p>Les enchères continuaient de se poursuivre mais surtout, tous les spectateurs présents attendaient avec impatience la suite des évènements et surtout la démonstration de la formation forcée d’un lien avec un esclave promit par Disco.</p><p>Law sentit ses oreilles remuer sous son chapeau. Il était très attentif à son environnement et avait donc entendu la porte de la salle des enchères s’ouvrir ainsi que plusieurs bruits de pas qui pénétraient dans la salle.</p><p>«- ..Hum? »</p><p>Shachi avait redressé ses oreilles de lapin sur sa tête et s’était retourné avec Bepo, étant donné qu’ils étaient sur un banc juste devant Law, ils pouvaient voir en première loge les nouveaux venus. Le Lapin des neiges et l’ours polaire grimacèrent en comprenant quel genre d’individu venait d’entrer.</p><p>« -Mince, ça se présente mal pour nous, capitaine. Un nouveau Tenryubito vient de débarquer.</p><p>-En plus il a une sale tête celui la… ! » Murmura Bepo.</p><p>Trafalgar Law fronça les sourcils. Un troisième noble mondial venait de faire son entrée ? Décidemment, c’était bien sa journée.</p><p>Il haussa les épaules en détournant le regard.</p><p>« -Laissez-le, ignorez-le comme vous l’aviez fait pour les deux autres. Cela vaudrait mieux pour nous. »</p><p>Les hommes du Chirurgien de la mort, obtempérèrent et firent selon les ordres de leur supérieur hiérarchique.</p><p>Kidd et sa bande, postés au plus proche de la porte d’entrée de la salle des ventes, eurent le regard attiré par les nouveaux venus et le Vautour pesta.</p><p>« -Chef Kidd…</p><p>-Tss ! Comme si on n’avait pas assez de deux de ces nobles mondiaux réunis dans une salle, il faut qu’un troisième rapplique en exposant en plus ses esclaves comme de vulgaire trophées.»</p><p>Shadow, qui avait une ouïe bien plus effilée que son maitre, avait eu ses petites oreilles qui remuèrent à la remarque du pirate. Il s’était légèrement retourné en direction d’Eustass Kidd et croisa le regard perçant ambré de l’hybride vautour, loin d’être amical.</p><p>« -Qu’est-ce que tu regardes toi… ?</p><p>-… !.. »</p><p>Le petit esclave, apeuré, détourna ses yeux vides de cet homme ailé, qui, visiblement n’avait pas apprécié le fait d’être dévisagé, les oreilles courbées sur son crâne, la queue entre les jambes.</p><p>Charlos, lui, ne prêtant pas attention à l’agissement de son plus jeune esclave, sourit d’un air ravit, soulagé de voir que la vente aux enchères était toujours en train de poursuivre son cours.</p><p>«- Bien ! Ce n’est pas encore terminé visiblement. Me voilà rassuré. » </p><p>Le petit Shadow, toujours l’expression vide, jetait malgré tout un regard intrigué et confus autour de lui <strong><em>–évitant au passage de croiser à nouveau le regard du méchant homme ailé aux cheveux rouges qui n’avait pas du tout l’air amical-.</em></strong> Il y avait énormément de monde dans cette salle, des gens qu’il n’avait jamais vus auparavant, beaucoup de bruits, d’odeurs qu’il n’avait pas l’habitude de sentir, beaucoup d’animation ainsi que des lumières colorées très vives qui éclairaient l’estrade, au cœur de toute l’attention de la foule. Cela semblait presque être un endroit festif, s’il ne s’agissait pas en réalité d’un commerce de vies humaines comme on vendrait de la viande dans un supermarché.</p><p>Alors que son regard se promenait, une étrange odeur attira son odorat. Une odeur, familière, celle d’un congénère hybride ?</p><p>Le petit esclave chercha du coin de l’œil dans la salle à qui il pouvait appartenir cette odeur particulière. Là, il aperçut un chapeau de fourrure blanche tachetée du coin de l’œil. Intrigué, il regarda plus longuement et intensément la personne assise sur le banc, qui bien sûr lui tournait le dos, il ne pouvait donc pas le voir.</p><p>Cependant, pour une raison qu’il ignorait, il ne pouvait point détacher son regard de cet individu qui lui tournait le dos. Law fronça     les sourcils en ressentant ce regard sur lui car cela le mettait un peu mal à l’aise. Il interpella Shashi et Bepo.</p><p>« -J’ai l’impression qu’on m’observe…</p><p>Le Lapin des neiges fronça les sourcils derrière ses lunettes de soleil et se retourna une nouvelle fois pour regarder, la sueur sur la tempe. S’étaient-ils fait repéré alors qu’ils étaient restés discrets ?! Bepo, lui aussi en alerte, avait jeté un regard par-dessus son épaule et, il fut le premier à déceler le fameux « stalker » de leur capitaine.</p><p>«- Fausse alerte capitaine, ce n’est rien…C’est juste le petit garçon qui accompagne le Tenryubito qui vient de rentrer qui te regarde. Le chat noir juste là. » Soupira de soulagement Bepo.</p><p>Law fronça encore plus les sourcils. Un enfant hybride qui accompagnait le Tenryubito fraichement arrivé? Très certainement un esclave.</p><p>Cependant, intrigué, surtout curieux concernant la raison pour laquelle il était ainsi l’objet du regard insistant d’un enfant esclave, Law jeta un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule et son regard tomba directement dans celui jaune pâle vide de la petite panthère noire.</p><p>Là, Law eu directement un frisson qui lui parcourut l’échine quand il croisa le regard vide du petit. Ce n’était pas très présent quand il avait senti son regard, mais maintenant qu’il l’avait croisé, la sensation était claire! L’enfant était clairement en train de lui envoyer un signal de détresse, un appel à l’aide instinctif. Il n’était pas rare que, comme les animaux dans la nature qui agissent par instinct, un enfant hybride issu de la même famille ou espèce qu’un de ses congénères adultes, s’il est en détresse et qu’il ne pouvait clairement pas appeler à l’aide par des moyens humains, utilise très souvent les phéromones qu’il dégage pour envoyer un signal de détresse à un de ses congénères le plus proches qu’il, estimait digne de confiance ou qu’il pensait pouvoir lui venir en aide.</p><p>Mal à l’aise, Law tenta de briser l’échange de regard qu’il avait avec l’enfant et, il rabattit son chapeau sur son visage. Il est conscient que son geste était cruel, mais il restait un pirate après tout. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il viendrait en aide à cet enfant, surtout que…Il ne pouvait actuellement rien faire. De quoi se sentir bien minable.</p><p>Pendant que le garçonnet continuait de dévisager Law, le majordome du Tenryubito se pencha vers son maitre pour lui partager les informations du déroulement de la vente.</p><p>« -Cependant Sire, j’ai entendu dire que le lot numéro <strong>15</strong> venait de passer. La vente aux enchères devrait bientôt se terminer. »</p><p>En apprenant l’information désagréable, le Tenryubito perdit son sourire, siffla de frustration entre ses dents et foudroya l’esclave qui l’avait transporté.</p><p>« -Tch ! Ce foutu Canasson ne sert à rien ! Inutile et lent ! »</p><p>Il leva son pied et l’abattit sur le visage du pauvre esclave épuisé, qui s’effondra sur le sol.</p><p>Bam !</p><p>Les oreilles de Shadow se redressèrent sur sa tête et il se retourna vers son maître qui piétinait le pauvre hybride cheval, le rouant de coup de pieds, déversant toute sa frustration sur lui.</p><p>-« … !!?...</p><p>-Espèce de saleté ! J’ai pas pu assister à la moitié de la ventes aux enchère à cause de toi! Saleté !! Saleté ! Canasson inutile ! Vermine! »</p><p>Le petit garçon voulut bouger pour aider le pauvre jeune homme qui était torturé, mais les deux jeunes femmes esclaves qui accompagnaient son maitre le retinrent contre elles, pour l’empêcher d’intervenir. Car lui aussi, risquait d’être battu s’il bougeait. Shadow les dévisagea, comme pour les supplier de le laisser y aller mais elles secouèrent la tête, tremblantes elles aussi, trop habituées à la violence de leur maitre envers ses esclaves.</p><p>L’équidé continua d’être piétiné jusqu’à ce que le Tenryubito cesse en écrasant la joue du pauvre esclave avec son talon, las.</p><p>-« Hey ! Vends-moi ce bon à rien ! Il est absolument d’aucune utilité ! » Fit-il à son majordome.</p><p>-Considérez cela comme si s’était fait Sire. »</p><p>Le remue-ménage avait bien évidemment attiré l’attention des Mugiwara qui étaient bien sûr écœurés par tant de déchainement de colère et de cruauté sur un homme sans défense. Mais... Comme ils le savaient, s’opposer à un tenryubito risquait de faire débarquer un Amiral des forces de la marine sur l’ile et ils seraient tous dans une merde noire !</p><p>Le noble mondial retrouva son calme avant de donner l’anneau à chaine à son homme de main et, se cura le nez au passage, nonchalamment.</p><p>« -Humf…J’espère au moins qu’ils n’ont pas encore mit en vente une Sirène. Je désire en avoir une, tu penses qu’ils en ont cette fois ?</p><p>-Je l’ignore Sire, les Sirènes sont très rares et difficiles à capturer. Ce qui justifie ainsi qu’elles ont le chiffre le plus haut du marché.»</p><p>Hachi et Panpa serrent les dents de frustration devant la remarque du noble mondiale.</p><p>-« Bah, qu’importe. Je verrais bien ça. Emmène ces trois-là et débarrasse-toi de l’autre comme je te l’aie dit.</p><p>-Bien messire. »</p><p>Les esclaves du Tenryubito furent emmenés, alors que la quatrième chaine de l’anneau qui retenait le collier de l’équidé était détachée et ammené à l’opposé des trois autres… ‘’Trainé‘’ serait la définition la plus adéquate.</p><p>« -… !!..h..ha… ! »</p><p>Le petit Shadow se débattait des bras des deux femmes esclaves pour tenter de rejoindre l’hybride cheval qui était emmené loin d’eux, en vain. L’enfant ne pouvait qu’assister, impuissant à la séparation de l’un de ses camarades esclaves. Témoin encore une fois de la cruauté des Tenryubito qui jetaient leurs esclaves comme des jouets usagés pour qui ils ont perdu tout intérêt. L’enfant sentit une nouvelle fois ses petites oreilles noires ébouriffées, se rabaisser de tristesse et d’impuissance sur son petit crâne.</p><p>Mais il ne put rester bien longtemps dans les bras de celle-ci car son maitre, ne pouvant visiblement pas se passer de sa compagnie, tira sur sa chaine autour de son cou.</p><p>-« Allez Shadow, viens par là. »</p><p>harlos descendit les marches de l’escalier pour rejoindre les parties VIP où l’attendaient les deux autres nobles mondiaux, alors que les spectateurs les plus proches détournaient leurs regards du Noble mondial, terrifiés. Le petit esclave suivait son maitre docilement, sans dire un mot.</p><p>Kidd ainsi que Law et les mugiwaras, suivaient du regard le tenryubito avec méfiance, qui, même pour des hors la loi comme eux, la présence de celui-ci inspirait surtout plus du dégoût que de la terreur. Surtout à la vue du garçon qui lui suivait comme un petit animal de compagnie.</p><p>Shalulia se retourna et sourit à l’arrivée de son frère.</p><p>-« Te voilà enfin, Charlos-nii sama.</p><p>-Humf… »</p><p>Le tenryubito s’assit aux côtés de son père, attendant la suite de la présentation des articles de la ventes, l’enfant qui l’accompagnait s’agenouilla à ses côtés. Il lui fit poser sa tête sur ses genoux et lui caressa le crâne et ses oreilles. Shalulia jeta un regard vers l’enfant esclave de compagnie de son frère et elle grimaça de dégout à la vue du petit garçon panthère noir.</p><p>« - Je vois que tu n’as pas pu t’empêcher d’emmener cette chose répugnante avec toi, Charlos nii sama.</p><p>-De quoi parles-tu Shalulia ? </p><p>-Le gamin qui te sers de chat domestique. Le fauve noir. Sa vue me révulse ! Pourquoi tu ne t’en débarrasse pas donc et que t’en achètes un autre ? Je serais même prête à t’en payer un nouveau, si cela te permet de te débarrasser de… Ça ! »</p><p>L’enfant ne dit rien, conscient du mépris que la femme tenryubito avait à son encontre mais demeura docile, Charlos, par-contre, haussa un sourcil.</p><p>-« Oh .. ? Que reproches-tu donc à mon petit Shadow ?</p><p>-Sa vue me dégoutte ! T’en prend même pas soin et il me file la chair de poule à chaque fois que je le vois.</p><p>Le tenryubito prit une mine pensive alors qu’il continua de caresser la tête de l’enfant comme un chat.</p><p>« -Hum. Difficile pour moi d’être séparé de lui Shalulia. Il est très agréable à la compagnie et je ne peux pas dormir sans avoir ma dose de ronronnement de sa part, les sons qu’il produit quand je le caresse sont très apaisants, plus que les autres esclaves félins que je dispose .Cependant, Tu dis que tu serais prête a me payer un nouvelle esclave hybride félin pour me changer de celui que j’ai actuellement ? Je ne pourrais pas m’en séparer pour le moment à moins que tu m’offres quelque chose de mieux. Ce que j’aimerais, c’est les esclaves qui sont à la mode en ce moment à Marie-joie. Les Grand Fauve Blanc, ils sont si rares qu’ils sont en tête de liste des hybrides les plus rarissimes aux mondes ! »</p><p>A cette remarque, Shalulia eu un sourire narquois.</p><p>«- Humf, Si tu en voulais un, il aurait fallu que tu arrives avant. Le Lot numéro <strong>15</strong> qui vient de passer et d’être acheté, était une jeune Tigresse blanche de 20 ans. Une danseuse qui était, je le reconnais, très agréable à regarder et qui correspondait à tes goûts en compagnie féminine qui plus est. Quel dommage. »</p><p>Charlos, à cette insinuation, sentit des nerfs pulser sur son front et il rugit en resserrant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Shadow qui poussa en réponse un petit gémissement de douleur à la prise ferme de son maitre dans sa chevelure.</p><p>«- Huurg .. ! » Gémit le pauvre enfant.</p><p>«- Ce foutu canasson. J’aurais dû le faire couper en morceau plutôt que je le refourguer a la vente !</p><p>Rosward qui était resté imperturbable devant la conversation de ses enfants, lissa sa barbe travers sa bulle d’air personnel.</p><p>« - Si tu désires un fauve blanc fils, je te conseille d’obtenir ce qu’il y a de meilleur en haut du panier, parmi les plus rares des Grand fauves blanc, le Léopard des neiges. Avec ça, personne ne pourra dire qu’il a le meilleur des esclaves fauves blanc, sauf toi. »</p><p>Charlos haussa un sourcil et sa prise se desserra dans les cheveux de l’enfant, faisant soupirer de soulagement celui-ci.</p><p>« -Un léopard des Neiges vous dites père ?</p><p>-Je ne vois pas en quoi ils sont exceptionnels comparés à d’autres espèces… A part leurs rareté, ils n’ont rien d’extraordinaire.» Fit Shalulia, avec désinvolte.</p><p>«- Tu as tors ma fille. Leur rareté exceptionnelle vient du fait qu’ils ont pratiquement disparut et été classés spécialement par le gouvernement en tête liste des « espèces hybrides presque éteinte » il y a plus de 10 ans. Ceux qui restent sont extrêmement durs à trouver et, plus encore qu’ils soient de « sang pur ». Qui plus est, en plus de leur grande beauté naturelle que la nature confère à tous les hybrides classés grand fauves blancs, ils possèdent toutes les capacités physiques qui sont conférés aux plus forts des types grand fauves, en plus de leur vitalité exceptionnelle. Ils possèdent une plus grande résistance au froid, plus que d’autres fauves, car ce sont leurs habitats naturels, ils produisent donc de la chaleur naturellement de par leurs corps et peuvent donc être d’une compagnie plus qu’agréable pour les nuits fraiches, sans compter la douceur extrême de leur fourrure.»</p><p>Sharlulia leva les yeux au ciel.</p><p>« -Pff..ouais en-soi ils ont rien de vraiment exceptionnel..</p><p>-Détrompe toi ma fille, les Léopards des neiges possèdent un gène qu’aucun autre hybride ne partage, c’est ce qui fait d’ailleurs la popularité de leurs races en plus des atouts que je viens de te décrire.</p><p>-Ah ? Et qu’est-ce donc ? »</p><p>L’homme leva la tête au plafond, comme perdu dans ses pensées avant de reprendre.</p><p>« -Leurs yeux.</p><p>-Leurs yeux ?</p><p>-Sous une émotion forte, peu importe sa nature, leurs yeux habituellement de couleur bleu, gris ou noir, changent et se mettent à briller d’une couleur absolument splendide. Ils brillent comme l’or le plus purs qui soit, une couleur si vive, semblable à celui du soleil. Ils sont considérés, comme les plus beaux yeux du monde grâce à cette spécificité unique. C’est un spectacle unique que seuls les hybrides léopards des neiges sont capables de produire. Pour être honnête, je rêverais de pouvoir y assister un jour, de mes propres yeux, à ce spectacle. »</p><p>
  
</p><p>Les deux plus jeunes Tenryubito se dévisagèrent avec confusion. C’est la première fois qu’ils entendaient une telle histoire, qui était plus semblable à un conte de fée qu’à une véritable rumeur.</p><p>La conversation fut coupée court, par l’entrée d’un nouvel esclave sur le plateau et l’entièreté, ou presque, de la salle acclama la poursuite de la vente.</p><p>-« Du moins, cela ne restera qu’une rumeur infondée. Les léopards des neiges sont éteints et cela n’est peut-être pas plus mal en soit. » Conclut ainsi Rosward.</p><p>La suite de la vente aux enchères se poursuivit, Le nouvel esclave qui sortait, était un homme. Un pirate d’une trentaine-quarantaine d’année, un hybride blaireau plus précisément. Il était vêtu comme un pirate, avec un long manteau et un chapeau de corsaire avec un emblème de Jolly Roger sur la tête. L’homme semblait trainé des pieds sur le plancher et imposais une résistance pour ne pas monter sur scène. Mais le commerçant qui tenait sa chaine ne lui laissait pas le choix et tirait plus sèchement sur la chaine de son collier.</p><p>-« Allez, avance ! » </p><p>-Urgh ! »</p><p>Quand l’homme fut monté sur scène, Disco continua de faire son show de présentation d’articles de son magasin.</p><p>«- Bien ! Messieurs, dames ! Pour vous faire la démonstration du Serment que vous devrez former avec votre esclave pour avoir un entier contrôle sur lui, on ne vous a pas choisi n’importe qui ! Un vrai dur à cuire, l’article numéro 16 est, croyez-le ou non, un capitaine pirate ! Cet homme possède une belle prime sur sa tête et pas des moindres ! Une prime de 17 000 000 de berries ! Son nom est Lacueva! Avant de commencer la mise en vente, je vais vous faire, une préparation de la démonstration du Serment à appliquer à votre esclave! »</p><p>L’esclave blêmis à l’annonce du commissaire de vente.</p><p>-U…un serment ?!! Non non !! je ne veux… p-.. !</p><p>Mais on ne laissa pas le choix au pauvre homme qui fut agenouillé de force sur le sol par deux commerçants qui le maintenaient par les épaules. L’homme blêmit affreusement alors que l’attention de tout le monde avait été captée.</p><p>« -Comme vous le savez messieurs, dames, il existe bon nombre de types de serments qu’un hybride peux passer dans le monde, pour lier son âme à une personne ! Mais tous les serments, quel que soit leur nature, ont tous un défaut majeur ! Le consentement de l’hybride. Vous vous imaginez bien que votre esclave ne donnera jamais son accord pour passer un serment avec vous qui vous permettrait d’avoir le contrôle sur son esprit, quand bien même vous le battriez a mort ou tenteriez de le forcer. Cela serait une perte de temps et d’énergie. Mais pour vous, rien que pour vous, notre magasin de la vente aux enchères du <strong>Groove 1</strong> a mis au point un nouveau Serment, inspiré de l’un de ces liens que peu d’hybrides osent utiliser, à cause de son extrême dangerosité. Ce lien spirituel artificiel a été créé spécialement pour les esclaves hybrides, tout en pouvant outrepasser les inconvenant qu’un Oath requiert pour forcer votre esclave à créer un lien spirituel avec vous, sans besoin d’avoir son consentement ou de connaitre son vrai nom. Cette invention révolutionnaire, ce serment surpassant tous les Serments qui existent au monde, nous l’avons baptisé le Serment de l’Asservissement ! Mais, pour les honnêtes citoyens civilisés que nous sommes, nous préférons l’appeler le Serment d’Assujettir. »</p><p>Des « Ohh ! » émerveillés et impressionnés dans la salle se firent entendre, tandis que, les pirates qui assistaient à la scène étaient plutôt inquiets.</p><p>« - Le serment d’asservissement ?  Je ne connais aucun serment de ce nom-là qui existe ! En quoi il consiste ?</p><p>- Aucune idée, mais rien que le nom en annonce la couleur. Je ne donne pas cher de la peau de ce type. »</p><p>Law était troublé. Le serment de l’Asservissement? Il espérait sincèrement qu’il ne s’agissait pas de celui auquel il croyait ?!</p><p>L’esclave pirate tremblait alors que Disco ricanait et s’approchait de lui en continuant ses explications.</p><p>« -Pour former le lien de l’asservissement pour votre esclave, c’est très simple ! Il doit déjà porter un collier d’esclave avec un sceau imprimé à l’intérieur. Ce sceau s’imprime directement sur son cou dès que le collier est placé. C’est la première étape. La seconde, qui est tout aussi simple, c’est de connaitre de nom de votre esclave. Je parle de son nom courant et pas de son nom spirituel qui est normalement la clé qui permet d’avoir le contrôle sur l’esprit de l’âme de l’esclave selon le type de lien formé avec vous~ »</p><p>Il posa son micro sur le pupitre et il enfila un gant qui portait une étrange marque sur le dos de la main. Une marque qui ressemblait à un sceau d’entrelacs imitaient des maillons de chaines avec des pic de ronces sur les bouts et on pouvait voir le nom de Lacueva qui inscrit l’intérieur du cercle dans la main.</p><p>« -Troisième étape…~ »</p><p>Il posa la main sur le front de l’esclave qui transpirait à grosses gouttes et tremblait comme une feuille. Il lui ensuite fit basculer la tête en arrière.</p><p>« -Prononcer le nom de l’esclave pour la toute première fois en apposant sa main sur son front, muni du gant portant le sceau de scellement avec son nom marqué à l’intérieur. Lacueva. »</p><p>Dès que Disco eu prononcé le nom de l’homme, celui-ci se mit à hurler d’une douleur absolument intense et le symbole sur le gant se mit à briller intensément… Et, à travers l’épais métal en acier du collier de Lacueva, on pouvait voir les mêmes entrelacs semblables à des maillons de chaîne dessinés sur le gant de disco apparaitre et briller sur le collier d’acier. Tout le monde dans la salle resta bouche bée devant le spectacle effarant qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.</p><p>Le hurlement de douleur de Lacueva s’estompa au bout de quelques secondes, avec la lueur du gant sur la main de Disco ainsi que les inscriptions à travers le collier. Tout le monde dans la salle retenait son souffle et Disco retira sa main ainsi que le gant qu’il portait. L’esclave, en revanche, semblait à bout de forces et ressemblait à une poupée de chiffon. Ce qui fit qu’il n’imposa aucune résistance quand les marquants le soutenaient et qu’un troisième détacha son collier avec une clé, montrant à la vue de tous, la même marque de chaine entrelacée imprimée sur la peau de l’homme, encore fraîche et fumante, comme marqué au fer rouge, autour du cou de l’esclave.</p><p>« -Que… Son cou… Ces marques ?! </p><p>- Qu’est-ce que ce type lui a fait ?! » Grogna Franky.</p><p>«- … Cela ressemble à une marque de scellement. Une marque qui symbolise le fait qu’un hybride a conclu un Oath. Et elle est toute fraiche en plus ! Et ce symbole… </p><p>-C’était la même que celle sur le gant que portait ce type ! » Souffla Nami.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Disco posa son gant sur un petit coussin amené par l’un de ses hommes de main et il reprit la parole avec son micro.</p><p>« -Voyez mesdames et messieurs, la façon de conclure un Lien « d’Asservisement ». Le sceau sur le collier de l’esclave, semblable à une marque de scellement qui apparait sur la peau d’un contractant quand celui-ci crée un Oath, s’imprime directement sur la peau de l’esclave, quand le maitre prononce le nom de celui-ci en portant ce gant exactement comme ce que je viens de faire. Rassurez-vous cher messieurs dames, Lacueva est toujours tout à vous ! Le gant que j’ai utilisé n’était qu’un simple produit de démonstration. Le véritable gant qui porte le sceau de Lacueva vous sera vendu en même temps que celui-ci, vous aurez juste à produire le scellement comme je viens de le faire et il vous appartiendra pour toujours ! Avec ça, nul besoin de prononcer le nom de votre esclave à chaque fois que celui-ci se rebelle, il sera votre marionnette à vie ! Il exécutera à la lettre chaque ordre que vous lui donnerez sans hésitation, vous serez un maitre ultime à ses yeux, Vous devez juste portez ce gant qui s’épouse automatiquement à votre main, quel que soit votre taille !! La création révolutionnaire de notre boutique d’esclave d’humain ! »</p><p>Un brouhaha admiratif s’éleva de nouveau dans la salle, cette démonstration intéressa également les Tenryubito.</p><p>« -Le ‘’serment de l’Asservissement‘’ hein ? Si j’avais eu connaissance d’une telle chose, je l’aurais imposée depuis le début sur mon esclave capitaine pirate qui s’est échappé tout à l’heure, cela l’aurait empêché de fuir et, qui plus est, tu ne l’aurais pas eu à l’abattre Shalulia. » Grogna le Tenryubito Rosward à l’encontre de sa fille.</p><p>Shalulia grommela face à la réprimande du plus vieux et rétorqua en levant les yeux au ciel.</p><p>« -Père, dépenser autant d’énergie sur un esclave aussi pitoyable que l’autre déchet que j’ai abattu est une perte de temps, il ruinait votre collection de capitaine pirate. J’ai bien fait de vous en débarrasser. </p><p>-Que tu dis. » Rétorqua celui-ci.</p><p>Le collier d’esclave fut replacé sur le cou de Lacueva qui reprit ses esprit et Disco continua.</p><p>« -Bien messieurs dame, maintenant que l’article numéro <strong>16</strong> est prêt, procédons à la mise en vente! Comme je l’ai dit précédemment, il s’agit d’un capitaine pirate du nom de Lacueva et dont la valeur de la prime atteint les 17 millions de berries ! Il est connu pour sa stratégie bien ficelée et son corps est très puissant ! Etant un hybride blaireau, il est réputé pour son esprit sournois et tacticien, il pourra donc vous divertir lors de vos nombreuses parties de cartes, d’échecs ou tous jeux de stratégie! Etant d’une grande résistance physique, chose qu’il a hérité d’un de ses parents qui était un hybride gorille, il peut vous servie de moyen transport, faire les travaux manuels, même vous servir de sac de frappe si vous le désirez. Un très bon investissement ! Je vous le garanti.»</p><p>Les spectateurs rirent entre eux, amusés par la situation, alors que Lacueva était plutôt livide comme un cadavre, à l’entente de toutes les propositions des avantages et services qu’il pouvait apporter au potentiel client qui l’achèterait. L’homme serra les dents, humilié.</p><p>« -Bien, a présent commençons par -</p><p>Plic… Plic ploc.. !</p><p>« -Ahhhh… !!!! L… L’esclave ; Il..Il saigne.. !!! » S’écria une spectatrice, horrifiée.</p><p>Disco se tut et se retourna vers Lacueva qui tremblait sur ses jambes et s’effondra sur le sol, du sang coulant de sa bouche et sur le plancher de l’estrade.</p><p>« -…Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?! Pourquoi il s’effondre comme ça ?</p><p>-Je rêve ou il est en train de saigner ?! »</p><p>Disco grimaça. Bon sang, il n’avait pas prévu ça !!</p><p>Les spectateurs paniquèrent à la vue de l’esclave qui s’effondra au sol, la bouche en sang. Sentant que le vent commençait à tourner, Disco ordonna qu’on referme immédiatement les rideaux pour éviter un courant de panique parmi les clients.</p><p>La confusion gagna les spectateurs ainsi que les Mugiwara. L’équipage des Heart était tout aussi confus et Bepo se retourna vers ses compagnons.</p><p>-« QU… Qu’est-ce qu’il vient de se passer à l’instant ?! Le type s’est soudainement mis à saigner de la bouche » Paniqua Bepo.</p><p>Law demeura impassible et replaça son chapeau sur la tête avant de répondre à son subordonné.</p><p>« -Simple. Il a tenté de se suicider en se mordant la langue…</p><p>-Qu..Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi faire un truc pareil… ?!</p><p>-…En tant que Pirate, je le comprends. Plus que de vivre le restant de son existence dans la servitude, il est préférable de mourir libre. A sa place c’est ce que j’aurais fait également.</p><p>-… C’est ignoble… »</p><p>Law réajuste son chapeau sur sa tête, son regard scrutant la scène cachée par le rideau.</p><p>« -<strong><em>En tout cas, je suis rassuré. Le serment d’asservissement n’a rien avoir avec celui auquel je m’attendais. Le ‘’Vrai serment‘’ forçant les Hybrides à se soumettre sous l’autorité d’un maitre n’autoriserait même pas la liberté à l’hybride de se donner la mort tant que ce n’est pas la volonté directe du ‘’ Maitre ‘’.»</em></strong> Pensa Law en son for intérieur.</p><p>Derrière la scène, pendant ce temps, Disco pesta à la vue du corps à moitié mort de Lacueva tandis que l’un de ses hommes de main l’examinait.</p><p>« - Ce n’est pas bon. L’article numéro 16 n’est plus en état d’être présenté. Il faut attendre le diagnostic du médecin. »</p><p>Le lémurien pesta avec dégout.</p><p>« -Stupide blaireau ! A cause de cette andouille on ne peut plus en tirer d’argent ! Il va nous en faire perdre avec la consultation médicale ! Nous devons rattraper le coup sans tarder, sinon c’est mauvais pour les affaires. Hey vous autres ! Préparez tout de suite la sirène pour son entrée sur scène.</p><p>« -T…tout de suite monsieur ! »</p><p>Le commissaire de vente se lissa sa barbe en soupirant.</p><p>« -Avec la présentation de cet article de premier choix, le public oubliera le fiasco auquel il vient d’assister.»</p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong> <em>*-TiiiiiiiiiT!!-*</em> </strong>
</p><p><strong><em>« - </em></strong>Hurg.. !!!</p><p>De nouveau, le sifflement aigu traversa la tête de Luffy qui poussa un gémissement de douleur en se tenant la tête. Cela interpella de nouveau le pilote du poisson volant ainsi que Zoro, qui avait été embarqué de force au passage par Luffy sur le poisson volant, sans prendre la peine d’expliquer à ce dernier la nature de cet enlèvement brusque. Il oublia bien vite sa colère envers son capitaine un peu plus tôt qui fut remplacée par de l’inquiétude.</p><p>« -Hey.. Ça va Luffy ?! </p><p>-Humff… Ouais … Juste… Mes migraines qui semblent revenir… Elles sont de plus en plus fortes ! »</p><p>-T’es sûr que tu vas tenir le coup jusqu’au bout?!</p><p>-Il le faut bien…! Une de mes amies a besoin d’aide!! Je ne peux pas être ralentit par une simple migraine !! <strong><em>Même si celle-ci semble devenir de plus en plus forte j’ai l’impression… Si forte que j’aie l’impression que mon crane vas éclater… Plus je me rapproche de Caimie, plus j’ai l’impression que ma migraine s’intensifie!</em></strong> </p><p>-Okay mon gars !c’est parti !! On est plus très loin du groove 1 ! »</p><p>Le poisson volant accéléra, redoublant sa vitesse pour atteindre leur destination à temps.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>***</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tiiiiitt.. !!-</strong>
</p><p>« -Hurg.. !! »</p><p>Law siffla de douleur en portant sa main à son crâne…Merde, ça recommence!!</p><p>« -Cap’taine? Est-ce que tout va bien?! » S’inquiéta Bepo devant la mine renfrognée du léopard des neiges qui tenait sa tête dans une main, visiblement souffrant.</p><p>-Humf… Ouais, ça va. J’ai juste besoin de repos. Dès que cette vente aux enchères est finie, on se tire. » Rassura Law à ses hommes. Ceux-ci, croyant leur supérieur sur parole, ne lui posèrent pas plus de questions. Cependant, intérieurement, Law souffrait vraiment, les simples migraines s’étaient transformées en sifflement aigues, semblables à des ultrasons très agressifs mais qui se produisait directement à l’intérieur de son crâne sans passer par le conduit auditif.</p><p>«  <strong><em>Tu parles, j’ai l’impression que j’ai le crâne qui vas exploser; plus le temps passe, plus la douleur est forte… Je vais finir par croire que c’est plus qu’une simple migraine passagère. Je dois m’ausculter une fois que tout ça est terminé</em></strong><strong><em>!</em></strong>» Pesta mentalement le capitaine des Hearts.</p><p>Les rideaux de la scène s’ouvrirent de nouveau et Disco refit son apparition, prétextant l’évanouissement de Lacueva un peu plus tôt par un taux de stress élevé qui lui avait causé un saignement de nez. La plupart du public cru cette version, même si les Hearts, l’équipage de Kidd ,mais surtout les Mugiwara voyaient le mensonge flagrant du présentateur.</p><p>« -…De la ‘’nervosité‘’… Alors qu’il s’est clairement mordu la langue ? Pesta Nami.</p><p>-Ouais… Ils ne veulent pas perdre la face devant leurs ‘’clients‘’ après tout. Ces rapaces… Pires que des charognes !</p><p>-La pauvre Caimie dois être terrorisée ! On doit impérativement la sortir d’ici ! Quand est-ce qu’ils vont la sortir ?!</p><p>Disco reprit la parole, sûr de lui concernant le succès du prochain article qu’ils allaient présenter à ses futurs clients.</p><p>« -Bien !! Mesdames et Messieurs, nous avons légèrement bouleversé le programme pour votre plus grand plaisir ! Voici sans plus attendre, le plus bel article de notre magasin pour la vente aux enchères du jour!! »</p><p>A ce moment, une petite fumée brumeuse accompagna l’entrée du fameux article. Celui-ci était une grande forme semblable à une boite posée sur des roulettes. Sur l’article, un drap blanc était posé, cachant ce qui se trouvait dessous. L’apparition de cette forme insolite attira bien la curiosité des clients de la salle.</p><p>«-Je me demande ce que cela peut être… Un hybride rarissime ?!! Un autre fauve blanc ?! Un géant?!</p><p>-Soit pas bête la boite n’est pas assez grande pour contenir un géant ! Mais j’ai hâte de le découvrir !!»</p><p>Disco sourit en voyant que l’attention de tous ses clients était à leur comble. Il fit un signe a l’un de ses hommes qui saisit le drap, attendant le signal de son supérieur.</p><p>«-Je vois que vous êtes tous intrigués n’est-ce pas?! Ne faisons pas durer le suspense plus longtemps !! Voyez, pour vous, le plus bel article de la vente aux enchères du Groove 1 !!</p><p>Le drap fut retiré et… Tout le monde dans la salle retint sa respiration, émerveillé ! La boite en question était en réalité un gros bocal d’eau cylindrique de taille humaine, rempli d’eau et, à l’intérieur de celle-ci, se trouvait une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux vert coupés mis long, enchainée au poignet et portant un collier d’esclave, vêtue d’un t-shirt jaune et rose pâle et enfin, le détail le plus important : ses jambes étaient en réalité une belle queue de poisson aux écailles rose0 pâle brillantes.</p><p>La tension des Mugiwara était à son comble!! La jeune fille mise devant eux, n’était personne d’autre que leur amie qu’ils recherchaient depuis tout ce temps !</p><p>-Caimie!!C’est bien elle !! Ils l’ont enfin amenée sur scène !!</p><p>-Elle va bien…dieu soit loué… !! Il faut la sortir de là, vite ! »</p><p>Nami serra son numéro d’enchérisseur dans sa main et retroussant ses manches, prête à sortir le grand jeu, ses oreilles de chat bien dressées sur sa tête.</p><p>-Laissez-moi faire, les gars ! Avec moi comme enchérisseur, on va pouvoir la récupérer facilement ! Qui plus est, on a largement de quoi enchérir avec le trésor de Thriller bark qu’on a récupéré ! On en a pour au moins 200 000 000 de berries!! Largement de quoi la racheter 10 fois!!</p><p>« -Nami… Les gars !! Merci de tout cœur… Pour nous, pour elle! » Pleura leur ami homme poisson, Hashi. Dans cette situation, il ne pouvait que compter sur l’équipage des Mugiwara pour sauver Caimie.</p><p>Malheureusement pour les Mugiwara, ils n’étaient pas les seuls à convoiter Caimie dans la salle. Toutes les personnes dans la salle de ventes aux enchères était en émoi, car la présentation d’une jeune et belle sirène était très rare et les plus prisées du marché aux esclaves, surpassant les ventes des plus beaux hybrides, fauves blanc, ainsi que les géants réunis.</p><p>Mais le plus inquiétant c’était que l’attention d’un client en particulier fut aussi captivé par la sirène quand elle fit son entrée. Ce n’était qu’autre que le Tenryuubito Charlos qui, avais presque bondit de son siège, ressemblant à un enfant pourris gâtée devant une boutique de jouets qui voulait l’article le plus beau et le plus cher du magasin.</p><p>« -ENFIN !! Une sirène !! Il y a enfin une sirène mise en vente !!! Depuis le temps que j’en recherchais une !! »</p><p>Sa sœur pesta…évidemment, son frère était possédé par son obsession de vouloir une sirène a tout prix plutôt que de changer d’esclave de compagnie.</p><p>Disco tapa de son marteau sur le pupitre pour réclamer l’attention de tous dans la salle.</p><p>« -Bien bien bien ! Je vois que vous êtes tous attentifs ! Il est vrai que cela fait bien longtemps depuis la dernière fois qu’on vous a présenté une sirène. Ne faisons pas durer le suspense plus longtemps et entamons l’enchère de cet article sans tarder. Bien ! Quelle sera la mise de départ ?~ »</p><p>Tout le monde dans la salle retint son souffle, déglutissent , l’attention à son comble.</p><p>-On la sauvera. Coûte que coûte. Patiente encore un peu Caimie !!</p><p>Disco sourit.</p><p>« -Commençons sans plus tarder !! Pour commencer-…</p><p>-500 000 000 !!! »</p><p>Silence…</p><p>Tout le monde se tût alors que le Tenryubito Charlos s’était levé de son siège, le bras tendu en direction de la sirène. Disco en perdit la voix, osant à peine en croire ses oreilles, la somme qui fut proposée, non plutôt hurlée par le noble mondial pour l’achat de la sirène.</p><p>« -Je l’achète pour 500 000 000 de berries !! » Hurla de nouveau celui-ci.</p><p>Nami, blêmi affreusement, les oreilles rabattues en arrière, la respiration coupée et ses pupilles de chat exorbitées. Elle lâcha son numéro d’enchérisseur qui tomba sur le sol en un écho qui résonna dans la salle devenue silencieuse. Un certain moment s’écoula mais les clients reprirent vite leurs esprits, comprenant que, en une seule mise, ils avaient perdu l’enchère de la sirène et se résignèrent. Charlos afficha un sourire triomphant, sûr que personne ne pourrait miser plus que lui.</p><p>-Qu...Qu’est-ce que cela veut dire ?!! On a pas autant… !! Comment ce type!? »</p><p>La situation était pire que prévue, en fait, c’était le pire des scénarios que les Mugiwara avaient pût envisager. Non seulement ils n’avaient pas remporté la mise enchère de leurs amie sirène, mais en plus, celle-ci fut achetée par le pire client qui soit… Un Tenryubito. L’intouchable parmi les clients de toute la salle de ventes aux enchères.</p><p>Rosward grogna à son fils avec dépit.</p><p>«- Tu gaspilles encore de l’argent, tu n’aurais pas déjà des piranhas dans ton aquarium à la maison ? A peine l’auras tu installé qu’elle ne va pas faire long feu. »</p><p>Charlos sourit fièrement devant la question de son père.</p><p>« -Je les laisserais la poursuivre et s’amuser un peu avec elle. Les sirènes sont les plus rapides du monde après tout ! » Fit fièrement Charlos, parfaitement conscient que le sort de la pauvre Caimie sera scellé, dévorée vivante une fois qu’il l’aura placé dans son aquarium. Un scenario macabre pour le plus grand plaisir sadique du noble mondial.</p><p>Les Mugiwaras étaient impuissants devant la tournure de la situation. Sanji serrait ses dents autour de sa clope, son pied tapant nerveusement sur le sol, tel un bélier qui était prêt à charger, les cornes en avant.</p><p>« - Fait chier ! Dire que je pensais qu’on pourrait arranger la situation avec de l’argent…Fumier de noble mondial !</p><p>-Je devrais la récupérer de force et nous fuirons par la mer !! » Rugit Hachi enserrant ses doigts sur le dossier d’un banc.</p><p>« -Ne dit pas de bêtises !! Caimie a un collier explosif !! il implosera dès qu’elle se sera éloignée de la salle de vente aux enchères ! Hurla Pampa</p><p>-Ne pouvons-nous rien faire… Nami…! Franky !! Sanji ?! Je refuse de perdre une amie à cause de l’argent !!»</p><p>« -On doit quand même pouvoir récupérer les clés pour défaire ces stupides menottes !! Ou quelque chose! On ne peut pas rester comme ça sans agir! »</p><p>Disco vit que tous les clients dans la salle de vente avaient abandonné l’idée d’augmenter la mise.</p><p>«-Quelqu’un veut-il miser plus de 500 000 000 de berries ? Quelqu’un veut miser plus? » Demanda le présentateur, quand bien même il se doutait que personne ne pourrait le faire. Devant le silence de ses spectateurs, le commissaire de vente se dirigea vers le pupitre pour récupérer son marteau.</p><p>Caimie, quant à elle, tenta de frapper à la surface de sa prison de verre, en larmes, pleurant en direction de ses amis Mugiwara et Hachi de la faire sortir de sa prison. Disco tapota sur son pupitre pour marquer la fin de la mise sur Caimie.</p><p>« -Bien .. !! Voici ce qui conclut la mise en vente de l’article numero 17, la sirène Caimie !»</p><p>Kidd pouffa avec sarcasme devant les évènements, repliant ses ailes dans son dos.</p><p>« -Humf, c’est comme le monde a échelle réduite. La bonne blague… Les forts dévorent les faibles. Ceux qui ont le pouvoir écrase ceux qui sont en dessous de l’échelle. J’ai vue tout ce que j’avais a voir. On s’en va. »</p><p>L’équipage du vautour fit route vers la sortit de la salle de vente aux enchères alors que Disco continua d’annoncer la fin de la mise en vente de la sirène Caimie.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>« La fin de la vente aux enchères devrait bientôt se finir. On va bientôt boug-»</em> </strong>
</p><p>-TIIIIIIIIIIIITH.. !!</p><p>«- ?!..AARGHT. !!!  Hurla Law qui s’écroule sur le sol, en se tenant le crâne entre ses mains, gémissement de douleur !</p><p>- C.. Capitaine ?!!! Que se passe-t-il capitaine ?! »</p><p>Law se roula en boule, sa tête le faisait atrocement souffrir! Les ultrasons semblaient vibrer encore plus fort à travers son cerveau et redoubla d’intensité de secondes en secondes, avec sa migraine, qui avait bien dépasser le seuil du stade d’une « migraine ». La douleur était bien pire qu’un simple mal de crâne passager ! Les membres de son équipage l’entourèrent, tentant de le soutenir alors que le léopard des neiges s’écroula sur le banc, essayant de faire passer cette insupportable douleur qui empirait de plus en plus.</p><p>« - Nous devrions faire évacuer le capitaine tout de suite! Ça ne vas pas du tout !</p><p>-Mais… On doit rester jusqu’au bout de la mise aux enchères ! C’est le plan… !</p><p>-La santé du capitaine est plus importante que ce stupide plan ! » rugit Bepo avec colère.</p><p>Law voulait demander à ses hommes de rester camper sur leurs positions et tenta de retenir ses gémissements de douleur. Cependant, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus que siffler, même le fait d’ouvrir la bouche ou d’articuler un son était trop douloureux.</p><p>«-Je vais le porter ! Rejoignons le sous-marin immédiatement ! Là-bas on aura de quoi le soigner !»</p><p>Bepo tenta de soutenir son capitaine et grimaça de douleur quand Law enfonça ses griffes à travers l’épais tissue de sa combinaison orange, se cramponnant à son bras, signe qu’il souffrait vraiment car il était rare que son capitaine sorte les griffes pour s’agripper de la sorte.</p><p>Alors que Kidd allait atteindre la porte de sortie, un son lui parvint jusqu’aux oreilles le faisant hausser les sourcils.</p><p>« -Hum ? c’est quoi ce bruit? »</p><p>Alors que de nombreux évènements se déroulaient en même temps, Disco continua sur sa lancée pour clore la vente de Caimie.</p><p>« -La vente de la sirène Caimie est remportée par le Seigneur Tenryubito Charlos pour la somme de 500 000 000 de berries !! Adjugé…»</p><p>Disco leva son marteau en l’air alors que Charlos affichait un sourire victorieux.</p><p>« -J’ai gagné ~ Dit celui-ci.</p><p>-Huuh… Hii… !!! » Law continua de gémir et de siffler de douleur dans les bras de Bepo, plantant ses griffes à travers l’épaisse combinaison de son nakama alors que ses hommes continuaient de se demander quoi faire pour lui venir en aide.</p><p>Du coté de Kidd, au même moment, on s’interrogea sur le son qui se rapprochait de la salle des ventes, qui ressemblait de plus en plus à un cri.</p><p>Le marteau de Disco s’abattit sur le pupitre en un son semblable à une guillotine qui tombait sur le cou de la liberté de Caimie.</p><p>« -VENDUE !!! »</p><p>
  <strong>-BRAAAAAOUMMM !!-</strong>
</p><p>La porte de la salle de vente implosa en même temps que le marteau du présentateur qui tapa sur le pupitre. Ce ne fut pas que la porte qui fut ruinée car une bonne partie de la salle de vente aux enchères vola elle aussi en éclats tout comme quelques clients furent emporté par l’explosion. Un silence de mort tomba à nouveau dans la salle.</p><p>«- C-c’est quoi ce cirque ?!! Qu’est-ce qu’il vient de se passer ?!! » Hurla Disco.</p><p>Alors que tout le monde était encore confus, sortant de la fumée et de la montagne de gravats, Luffy, car c’était lui et son groupe avec le poisson volant qui avait fait exploser la porte, se redressa en tenant son chapeau de paille sur la tête.</p><p>«- Aie aie aie…bon sang, tu parles d’un atterrissage en fanfare! Hey !! Dis donc ?! Tu fous quoi ?!! Tu pouvais pas atterrir plus doucement ?!! » Hurla l’hybride ouistiti au pilote coyote du poisson. Poisson volant complètement K.O au passage.</p><p>« -Hey !! C’est toi qui a commencé à t’agiter et à hurler comme un beau diable sans crier gare !!! Tu m’as fait perdre le contrôle du poisson volant ! Puis je te rappeler que c’est toi qui voulais qu’on défonce l’entrée ?!</p><p>-Hey !! C’est pas ma faute !! J’avais le crane qui me faisait un mal de chien et-… »</p><p>Il s’arrêta d’un coup en clignant des yeux, se rendant compte de quelque chose.</p><p>« -Heu… J’ai plus mal? j’ai plus mal d’un coup! Je me sens complètement guéri!! Super !! »</p><p>-Tant mieux pour toi… » Grogna Zoro qui sortit des décombres à son tour, le sac de papier ainsi son contenue, qui était les bouteilles de saké qu’il venait d’acheter toutes explosées. Décidemment, il n’avait pas de chance avec les bouteilles d’alcool aujourd’hui. Il jeta le contenu de son sac sur le côté en rugissant à l’encontre de son capitaine « Sérieux, pourquoi, mais alors pourquoi t’es si pressé de retourner au Sunny ? Tu ne m’as toujours pas débriefé sur ça alors que tu m’as embarqué de force ! » S’écria le tigre.</p><p>Sanji ainsi que le groupe des Mugiwara dévisagèrent leur capitaine et son second avec l’air complètement éberlué, ne s’attendant absolument pas à les voir débarquer de la sorte.</p><p>« -Luffy..et.. Tronche de pelouse?! » s’écria Sanji d’une voix étouffée.</p><p>La douleur intense que le léopard des neiges Trafalgar Law traversait, s’estompa peu à peu, l’évènement atténuant la douleur étant l’arrivée fracassante du chapeau de paille dans la salle de vente. Il desserra la prise des bras de Bepo qui le sentit et baissa la tête à l’intention de son capitaine.</p><p>« -Hummf…</p><p>-Capitaine ? Tout va bien?!</p><p>-Oui… Ça va… La douleur est partie. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il vient de se passer au juste ? Il y a eu un vacarme épouvantable a l’instant.</p><p>-Ben… En fait, une bande de demeurés ont surgit d’un coup et ont défoncés la porte ainsi qu’une bonne partie de la salle de vente… En emportant quelques membres du public au passage, Tout ça avec un… Poisson volant… Visiblement.</p><p>Law fronça les sourcils, confus. Qu’est-ce que c’était que cette histoire ? On aurait dit un ragot de vieil ivrogne!</p><p>« -Pas le temps de t’expliquer !! Caimie est en danger ! Je dois aller la sauver !! »</p><p>L’éclat de voix au-dessus de la tête du léopard des neiges attira irrémédiablement son attention vers elle. Ses oreilles d’hybride s’étaient immédiatement redressées sous son chapeau, comme si cette voix, qu’il n’avait jamais entendue auparavant, avait réveillé quelque chose en lui, qui l’appelait mentalement, du plus profond de son être et l’attirait à elle !</p><p>Ses yeux gris se tournèrent en direction de Luffy qui se querellait avec Zoro, son cœur manqua un battement et une chaleur indescriptible envahit sa poitrine. Quelque chose d’inédit se produit en lui, juste en ayant écouté le son de la voix du nouveau venu et en posant son regard sur lui.</p><p><strong><em>« -Ce type, c’est le pirate qui a défié ouvertement le Gouvernement Mondial. Luffy au Chapeau de paille. Monkey D. Luffy. »</em></strong> Pensa Law en son for intérieur.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Eustass kidd, qui n’était pas encore parti avec son groupe esquissa un sourire fier en voyant débarquer le second pirate après lui, à avoir tant fait parler de lui dans le nouveau monde.</p><p>«-Chef Kidd…</p><p>-Il fait enfin son entrée… Je commençais à désespérer! » fit le vautour avec satisfaction.</p><p>Luffy cessa aussitôt son crépage de chignon avec son second et chercha du regard celle pour qui il avait parcouru toute l’île.</p><p>« -Caimie … Où est-ce que tu es… AH ... !! CAIMIE !!</p><p>-Luffy-chin.. ! » s’écria la sirène à travers sa prison d’eau ou elle était enfermée.</p><p>Sans perdre une seconde de plus, Luffy se mit à débouler les escaliers en direction de la scène.</p><p>-Tiens bon !! Je viens te sauver !! » Hurla-t-il.</p><p>Sentant que les évènements prenaient une sale tournure pour lui, Disco ordonna à ses hommes d’arrêter Luffy alors que les spectateurs demeuraient tous plus que confus par le déroulement des évènements et se contentèrent d’assister à ce qu’il se passait. En revanche, le reste des Mugiwara était inquiet, une fois que Luffy avais un objectif en tête, il fonçait droit devant sans prendre la peine de réfléchir aux conséquences qui s’en suivraient !</p><p>« -Oh bon sang je savais que cela allait se passer comme ça si Luffy s’en mêlait ! »</p><p>Conscient des terribles enjeux qu’ils risquaient d’encourir et surtout pour son amie sirène, Hachi sauta pour tenter de retenir Luffy et de lui faire entendre raison.</p><p>« -Attend Mugiwara !! Tu ne peux pas intervenir comme ça !! Caimi a un collier explosif, si tu t’approches , le collier explosera! Et Les Tenryubito sont aussi impliqués ,il faut que tu te calm-…</p><p>-JE M’EN COGNE !! JE VAIS SAUVER CAIMIE ! »</p><p>Hachi , n’arrivant pas à retenir Luffy de ses deux seuls bras, utilisa les quatre autres qu’il déploya par reflexe hors de son manteau. Ce qui sembla plutôt marcher car l’hybride singe ralentit mais…</p><p>« -HYAAAH !! DES BRAS !!! PLUSIEURS BRAS !! C’EST UN HOMME POISSON !!</p><p>-Quel horreur !!!! Un homme poisson ?!</p><p>-T’approche pas, monstre !! »</p><p>Hachi se rendit compte qu’il venait de dévoiler son identité. Il lâcha luffy qui continua sa course sans comprendre la situation qui se déroulait concernant son ami homme poisson, qui était actuellement dévisagé avec dégout par tous les spectateurs qui le huait, commençant à lui lancer des objets au visage. L’équipage de Luffy était confus et ne comprenait pas ce qu’il se passait, contrairement à Nami.</p><p>«-Oh non… Robin-chan avait raison!</p><p>-Qu… Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe Nami ? Pourquoi tout le monde s’en prend à Hachi ?!</p><p>-…Robin m’a révélé que, sur cette île, les hommes poisson et les sirènes sont méprisés et discriminés… Ils ont longtemps été source de persécution par les habitants de l’île !</p><p>-Quoi ?! Caimi et Hachi aussi ?! Mais alors… Hachi est en danger… !!? »</p><p>Les Tenryubito regardèrent la scène où le public continuait de huer Hachi et de l’insulter. Shalulia grimaça, agacée par autant de vacarme.</p><p>« -Quel bazar on ne peut pas enchérir tranquillement. En plus il faut qu’un homme poisson pointe le bout de son nez ! »</p><p>Charlos, lui sourit en coin et sortit son arme à feu, sous le regard de son esclave toujours agenouillé à ses côtés.</p><p>«- Laissez-moi faire, père, Shalulia. Ce sera vite réglé...~</p><p>-… !!!? »</p><p>La lueur qui passa dans les yeux de son maitre fit écarquiller les yeux du petit, qui ne connaissait que trop bien ce genre de regard, une expression qui effrayait l’enfant au-delà de tout.</p><p>Luffy continua de courir en dévalant les escaliers, proche d’atteindre l’estrade où se trouvait la prison de Caimie.</p><p>-CAIMIE!! JE SUIS P-..</p><p>BANG !!</p><p>Luffy stoppa net sa course alors que le bruit d’un coup de feu retentit dans la salle. Tout le monde se figea, alors que, lentement, un corps s’écroula sur le sol, en sang.</p><p>Celui de l’homme poisson Hachi.</p><p>-« T..Takkopachi… ?!! » S’étrangla Luffy en voyant le corps effondrer au sol, saignant abondamment.</p><p>-« H..Hachin.. !!! » S’écria Caimie qui scruta avec effroi le corps de son compagnon homme poisson s’écrouler le long des marches.</p><p>-H..Hachi.. !! » Hurla Nami.</p><p>Panpa se précipita aux côtés de son compagnon poulpe, priant pour qu’il soit toujours en vie.</p><p>-« H..hachi.. ?! S’il te plait ; .ne meurs pas... !»</p><p>Le tireur, bien sûr n’était qu’autre que le Tenryubito Charlos, cependant, bien qu’il avait atteint sa cible, l’homme poisson, il n’était pas heureux du tout.</p><p>-« Tch ! Je l’ai raté…Je voulais viser la tête ! »</p><p>La raison pour laquelle Charlos l’avait manqué, elle se trouvait accrochée autour de son bras, de ses petits bras tremblants.</p><p>L’enfant esclave, dans un sursaut inconscient de courage ou de folie, s’était levé brusquement et avait attrapé son maitre par le bras avec lequel il pointait son arme. Ce qui avait perturbé la visée de celui-ci et, au lieu d’atteindre la tête de l’homme poisson comme il l’aurait souhaité, ce fut à la poitrine, qui, par miracle, n’avait aucun point vital ou organe interne de touché. Hachi, en tant qu’homme poisson avait de grandes chances de survivre à la blessure.</p><p>L’équipage de Law, lui, au lieu d’avoir l’attention focalisée sur le groupe de Luffy et de l’homme poisson blessé l’avait plus focalisé sur le Tenryubito et l’enfant accroché à son bras.</p><p>«- J’ai pas rêvé... Ce gamin... S’est jeté sur le bras du Tenryubito pour dévier son tir ?! Il a perdu l’esprit! S’étrangla Penguin.</p><p>-Soit il a eu un sursaut de courage, mais je pense surtout à de la folie ! Le Tenryubito vas le tuer! pesta Shashi.</p><p>-O… On peut pas faire quelque chose capitaine?! »</p><p>Cependant, Law demeura silencieux, regardant le déroulé des événements sans s’annoncer sur la question, ce qui en disait long sur le fait de ‘’continuer à demeurer spectateur ‘’ de tout ce qu’il se passe.</p><p>Charlos, en revanche était furieux et foudroyait avec colère le petit garçon panthère qui était toujours accroché à son bras, les oreilles repliées sur son crâne et ses jambes tremblantes.</p><p>«- Shadow, comment oses-tu toucher ton maitre de la sorte, stupide animal ?!! »</p><p>Le tenryubito frappa violemment dans l’estomac de l’enfant d’un violent coup de pieds, si fort qu’il l’envoya valser sur plusieurs mètres dans l’escalier et lui cassa quelques côtes au passage. Le garçonnet s’écrasa contre un banc en crachant quelques filets de sang qui coulèrent à la commissure de ses lèvres, sous le regard horrifié de Luffy et des autres Mugiwaras.</p><p>«- Huurg… !! » Gémit-il de douleur.</p><p>L’enfant se roula en boule, tenant son petit estomac entre ses mains, les oreilles repliées sur la tête, avec des larmes aux coins des yeux, le souffle court. Le tenryubito monta les marches d’escalier et il écrasa la tête de l’enfant sous son pied contre le sol, appuyant machinalement du talon sur la tempe de l’enfant.</p><p>«- ...Tu es vraiment décevant aujourd’hui Shadow. Quand on rentrera à la maison, Attends-toi a une punition comme tu le mérites, à la hauteur de ton impertinence… !</p><p>-Huu..hh.. ! » Gémit douloureusement la petite panthère.</p><p>Le Tenryubito se mit à lui donner plusieurs coups de pieds au ventre, sous le regard des spectateurs insensibles.</p><p>«-Ce gosse a eu ce qu’il mérite. Le seigneur tenryubito est bien généreux de l’épargner. A sa place je lui aurais mis une balle directement dans la tête!</p><p>-Surtout que le seigneur Tenryubito a juste voulu nous débarrasser de cet homme poisson répugnant! On aurait pu attraper des maladies s’il s’était rapproché davantage! »</p><p>Charlos continua de donner des coups, jusqu’à ce que l’enfant finisse par perdre conscience. Plusieurs hématomes apparurent sur l’ensemble de son corps. Les plus remarquables étaient deux hématomes apparus à la tempe de la petite panthère ainsi que la transformation de ses bras et de ses jambes en une couleur bleu violacé suite aux coups du tenryubito qui aurait fait jurer à n’importe qui n’ayant pas vu ses oreilles que le garçon était un hybride caméléon. De plus, la lèvre du petit félin avait éclaté, défigurant son visage déjà bien amoché et tachant le sol de sang frais.</p><p>Constatant que son esclave avait perdu conscience, Charlos cessa son acharnement, se désintéressant complètement de lui et il admira son œuvre, le pauvre Hachi, grièvement blessé étendu sur les marches d’escalier.</p><p>«- Au moins, le bon côté des choses, c’est que j’ai réussi le toucher ! S’il est encore en vie, j’ai gagné un nouvel esclave et gratuitement~ » Chantonna-t-il.</p><p>Il commença même à sautiller sur place en chantonnant avec fierté le fait qu’il avait obtenu « gratuitement » cet esclave.</p><p>Les Mugiwaras, outrés, assistèrent à toutes la scène avec impuissance et écœurement.</p><p>«- L’ordure, il n’a vraiment aucune dignité… ! Après Hachi, il a battu presque à mort ce gamin sans aucun remords ?! »</p><p>L’épéiste du groupe des Mugiwara se mit à gronder furieusement, les oreilles en arrière et les poils hérissés. Il attrapa ses sabres dans une main et posa l’autre sur le manche de l’un d’eux.</p><p>« - …Je vais l’éventrer comme un porc dans un abattoir. »</p><p>Il allait dégainer son épée mais Sanji, posa sa main sur sa garde pour le forcer à rengainer.</p><p>« -Hey…tu fous quoi le cornu ? Tu veux mourir ? » Gronda le tigre</p><p>-..Ferme-la, le marimo rayé. Je te sauve la vie, là. Si tu dégaines, c’est toi qui vas mourir » Lâcha Sanji, toujours la clope au bec, le regard ombré.</p><p>«- Ahhh…?! »</p><p>Sanji avait baissé ses yeux en direction de leur capitaine, dont le regard était entièrement sombre.</p><p>«- Luffy n’es pas d’humeur à laisser qui que soit interférer dans cet affaire… Même toi. Si tu interviens, tu te feras descendre. »</p><p>En effet, Luffy n’avais pas bougé de sa place depuis qu’il avait vu son ami se faire abattre, et le noble mondial se déchainer sur son esclave pour l’avoir gêné dans son tir. Mais, pendant que celui-ci s’était mis à danser de victoire, Luffy avait finalement bougé, non pas pour descendre les marches, mais pour les remonter. Les poils de la fourrure de ses oreilles et de sa queue de singe étaient hérissés, son regard était révulsé, semblable à celui d’une bête sauvage assoiffée de sang, s’approchant dangereusement du Tenryubito, inconscient de la cible qu’il était devenu pour le Mugiwara.</p><p>Mais alors qu’il passait prêt du corps de Hachi, celui-ci agrippa son short et sa main, malgré ses blessures, toujours en vie et il tenta de raisonner Luffy.</p><p>« -A… Attend... Mu… giwara… Calme toi… S’ il te plait… Ne… Ne te met pas en colère…C …C’est ma faute… N… N’oublie pas ... Ta promesse… Celle que tu m’as faites… En venant ici... Que... Quoi qu’il arrive, même… Même si…Quelqu’un se fait abattre devant toi… Tu… Tu n’irais pas… A l’encontre d’un tenryubito..! Tu me l’as jurer… ! »</p><p>-… !!? »</p><p>Luffy, se rappelant de la promesse qu’il avait fait à son ami homme poisson, réprima quelque peu sa colère et s’agenouilla à ses côtés, posant sa main sur la blessure de celui-ci.</p><p>« -…T…tout vas bien...Je… Je vais survivre à cette blessure, g... Grâce à ce petit…Mais malgré ce que tu as vu… Ce que ce Tenryubito nous as fait… Tu ne dois pas intervenir !! .Ah...En tant que pirates, j’ai commis… Des choses terribles. C’est donc… Ma juste punition. Je te jure, que je ne voulais pas…que les choses se passent ainsi ! Je voulais...Je voulais me faire pardonner auprès de vous, auprès de Nami… Pour le mal qu’Arlong et moi-même lui avons fait dans le passé, même un tout petit peu… Mais, au final...Je vous cause des problèmes…Pardon…»</p><p>L’hybride chatte, à l’entente de la confession de Hachi sentit ses oreilles se baisser sur sa tête et des larmes émues lui monter aux yeux en posant sa main sur ses lèvres. Elle ignorait, à quel point Hachi s’en voulait, pour le meurtre de sa mère et toutes les souffrances qu’elle avait traversé quand son pays natal était sous le joug de Arlong avant que Luffy et ses compagnons ne viennent la sauver.</p><p>-« <strong><em>Hachi…</em></strong> </p><p>-…Dis pas ça mon vieux…tu nous aide toujours. Ne t’es pas inutile.</p><p>-Pardon...Mugiwara… Tout le monde… ! »</p><p>Charlos, agacé par le fait que l’homme poisson continuait de parler malgré sa blessure rugit.</p><p>«- Sale poiscaille ! Tu continues de parler malgré le fait que je t’aie abattu ?! »</p><p>Il pointa de nouveau le pauvre Hachi de son arme mais Luffy, lui fit barrage en se plaçant devant le champ de tir, le regard plein de haine. Chose qui n’échappa pas au tenryubito qui s’énerva de plus en plus, les veines pulsant sur sa tempe.</p><p>«- Stupide Macaque…c’est quoi ce regard .. ?! »</p><p>En effet, dans le regard de Luffy, il n’avait plus rien d‘autre que de la haine et, une soif de meurtre sans limites, dirigé à l’encontre du Tenryubito qui ne supportait pas ce regard l’interprétant comme un signe clair de défiance et de rébellion.</p><p>Luffy se redressa et il se dirigea vers le Tenryubito, tel un automate, sourd aux supplications de Panpa qui tentait de le raisonner, en vain. Tout le monde retint son souffle, se demandant ce qui était en train de se passer sous leurs yeux. Le jeune garçon serra son poing fermement, prêt à le lever, un grondement venant du fond de sa gorge, un grondement sourd animal.</p><p>Law, assis sur le banc avec ses hommes, fronça les sourcils.</p><p>«- …Mugiwara-yah … <strong><em>Il ne compte pas faire ça ce que je pense ?!</em></strong> »</p><p>Kidd lui aussi était tout aussi inquiet. Car Luffy semblait être sur le point de commettre un crime terrible, si son intuition était juste.</p><p>« -Ce fou, il est vraiment sérieux ?! »</p><p>Le Tenryubito, agacé, visa aussitôt Luffy de son arme, désireux d’en finir.</p><p>« -Tu commences à m’exaspérer sale morveux ! Vas en enfer !! »</p><p>Il tira trois fois mais, il manqua sa cible à chaque reprise. Quand Luffy fut à sa hauteur, il prit appui sur son pied, ainsi que son élan et chargea ainsi son poing en bandant ses muscles et…</p><p>-« RaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »</p><p>-<strong>BAAAAAAAAAM !!!!!-</strong></p><p>«-… !!!!?... » Law écarquilla les yeux devant le spectacle qui se déroula juste sous son nez.</p><p>Accompagné d’un hurlement de rage purement bestial et inhumain, Luffy , de toutes ses forces décocha son plus puissant coup de poing en plein dans le visage du Tenryubito. Si fort qu’il lui fit voler sa bulle d’air et propulsa le Noble mondial sur plusieurs mètres, arrachant quelques bancs au passage dans sa propulsion et le corps de celui-ci s’encastra dans le mur qui vola en éclat sous l’impact du corps de celui-ci.</p><p>Tous les spectateurs eurent leurs yeux exorbités et leur mâchoire se décrocha, peinant à croire le spectacle qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux.</p><p>Un hybride, venait de frapper un des intouchables de ce monde, sans l’ombre d’une retenue ou d’un remord!</p><p>
  
</p><p>Les Hearts en eurent le teint pâle et leurs mâchoires se décrochèrent, comme pour le reste des spectateurs.</p><p>«- Il-Il l’a vraiment…fait…?! Il venait de frapper un Tenryubito en pleine face?!</p><p>-Il est vraiment aussi cinglé que le dit la rumeur, Mugiwara est un fou furieux!! –»</p><p>-Rrrrr…RRRrrr….Rrrr..~ »</p><p>Les Hearts s’arrêtèrent dans leurs échanges, leurs oreilles à tous tendues, attirés par un son qu’ils n’avaient pas l’habitude d’entendre. Un son…clairement audible qui semblait provenir directement de leur capitaine lui-même.</p><p>Law, qui n’avait pas bouger de sa place, avait un sourire jusqu’aux oreilles, son chapeau qui ombrait son regard mais les sons très audibles continuaient de provenir de lui et, chose encore plus inédite, sa queue de léopard remuait doucement sur le divan. Elle bougeait de satisfaction, de plaisir ?! Les sons de vibration audible qui sortait de lui, directement de son larynx, étaient en fait des ronronnements. des ronronnements de pure satisfaction qui plus est. Ce qui, au passage, eu pour effet de faire un peu rosir son équipage car, il était très rare d’avoir l’occasion d’entendre de tels ronronnement si fort provenant de leur capitaine. Ce qui était un signe clair de son humeur particulièrement joviale à cet instant précis.</p><p>«- Eh bien, si je m’attendais à ça en me levant ce matin.~ » Fit Law avec amusement.</p><p>«-C..Capitaine ? Tout va bien ?</p><p>Law posa sa main sur son chapeau qu’il redressa pour dévoiler son regard. Son équipage se tût en croisant directement le regard actuel que le Léopard des neiges affichait, Ce regard eut pour effet de leur envoyer des frissons dans tout le corps.</p><p>«- Je viens d’assister à un spectacle rare très, très, trrrrrrèèèès plaisant…~ Comment ne pas être de bonne humeur après avoir assisté à ça. N’êtes-vous pas d’accord avec moi?»</p><p>Le chirurgien de la mort roula sur les « r » des mots qu’il prononça, accentué avec une voix toujours aussi ronronnant, plongeant son regard langoureux dans celui de ses hommes. Ses yeux, sous le coup de l’intense émotion de plaisir qu’il ressentait actuellement, avaient perdus leurs couleur gris pale, pour laisser place à des prunelles couleur d’or lumineux mystique, qui brillait de mille feu, tel un soleil brillant à son zénith.</p><p>A suivre…</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Note de l'auteur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>La raison pour laquel je n'aie rien posté depuis 2 semaine déjà.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bonjour tout le monde</p><p>Tout d'abords, sachez que tout vas bien pour moi,je suis encore en vie. ^^ lol</p><p>Cependant, depuis deux semaines je rencontre un gros problème d'ordinateur ainsi que d'internet. Mon ancien ordinateur, celui avec lequel j'utilisais pour mon travail ainsi que pour écrire mes fics est tomber en panne et je ne pouvais plus le rallumer. </p><p>En attendant les réparations, j'ai dù en racheté un autre, le soucis est que, dans l'endroit où je réside,le réseaux passe pas très bien et le chargement est très lent. Je peine donc, a installer toutes les applications que j'ai besoin pour continuer mon travail. A peine je résoud un problème qu'un autre se présente (cela me gonfle...) </p><p>Mais sachez que je n'abandonne en aucun cas ma fic, bien au contraire,je suis déterminée à la continuer ! J'ai même déjà écrit le chapitre trois ainsi que faire les illustrations pour accompagné. Il ne manque plus que la corection et relecture du chapitre par ma bêta. (J'ai même encore deux autre projet de fic One piece Lulaw en cours !) </p><p>Cependant, je dois encore patienter avant de pouvoir régler tout ces problèmes et poster la suite de cet histoire sans incident.</p><p>D'ici la, je continue de vous tenir au courant et je vais aussi vite que possibles avant de pouvoir vous sortir la suite. ^^ </p><p>D'ici la, porter vous bien et je vous dit à très bientôt !!! </p><p>Bisous !</p><p>Byakurendawn</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>